MidnightEspresso
by Aaron Dinesen
Summary: A Sigurd no le gustaba, estaba jodidamente enamorado de Mathías. Pero no fue un amor de cafetería a primera vista, no era tan fácil. Tenía historia, que le había dejado cicatrices que dolían profundamente, pero no podía desprenderse. Por eso cada día 4 a las 4:00 pm, iba al MidnightEspresso y pedía un expresso doble. (Dennor.)
1. Julio

**Nota:** _Llevo tiempo queriendo escribir Dennor, pero nada se me ocurría más que un AU de cafetería, cosa que es demasiado cliché. Pero honestamente, con mi adicción a la cafeína y lo cursi que soy, decidí hacerlo en un contexto con que me es familiar. Espero que lo disfruten, esto va a ser un multichapter y un AU humano, la pareja central será DenNor, con un poco de otros ships._

 _ **Advertencia:** Ambos protagonistas de esta historia son perfectamente idiotas._

 _Disfruten! :^)_

 **Julio.**

"No olvides la mesa siete, Emil." Mathías le dijo desde la cocina del café, a través de una puerta detrás de la barra del mostrador, el chico asintió y se dirigió al campo de batalla empujando el carrito con varias bandejas y platos con toda clase de bebidas y postres.

Emil tenía quince años, y era su primer empleo. En Mayo se mudó de Islandia al departamento de su primo Sigurd del otro lado del charco, y era un cambio difícil. No conocía a nadie fuera de su único familiar, y tampoco sabía mucho de él, solo tenía un par de recuerdos vagos de su primo pre-puber que venía de noruega y a veces olía a mantequilla. La ciudad era tan inquieta en comparación con su pequeña Islandia, donde a veces había una casa cada 500 metros a la redonda, y ni siquiera las ciudades eran tan pobladas y ruidosas. Las horas del día pasaban muy notoriamente en su nuevo hogar, en especial en esa época: la mañana brillante, la tarde calurosa, tardes-noches nubladas y húmedas, y la gente se movía de un lado a otro (A veces de arriba a abajo o en diagonal, pero eso era asunto de cada quién.) Autos, motocicletas, bicicletas, hombres en traje que corrían con sus maletines a las ocho de la mañana como en maratón, mujeres en tacones de 20 cm gritándole a alguien en el teléfono, niños (muchos, muchos niños) corriendo, o haciendo berrinche mientras eran arrastrados por sus padres fuera de jugueterías y tiendas de autoservicio. Conductores gritándose entre ellos y apretados como sardinas en el tráfico de la avenida principal y vagos que caminaban por ahí ensimismados, preocupándose por sus asuntos y lejos de la neurosis que parecía padecer el resto de la población clasemediera.

Emil apenas se había acostumbrado al sol por las tardes, y la falta de estrellas por la noche, conformándose con las luces coloridas del tráfico desde el ventanal de la sala del departamento. Ahora debía adaptarse al ritmo de trabajo. Maldita sea, no había parado en tres horas, y le dolían las piernas, aún había una fila de gente aparentemente menos ocupada esperando afuera para que se librara una mesa. Además de él, estaba Michelle, una muchacha de su edad, que ya estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones. Era un pedazo de cielo que no paraba de sonreír y sabía cómo tratar a los clientes. De esas personas con aura eternamente rosa que de una forma u otra te sacan una sonrisa. Por otro lado estaba Toris, un joven cinco años mayor que Emil pero tan nuevo en el negocio como él. Se movía con determinación de un lado a otro. Ni una sola orden se le escapaba.  
Luego, sentado tras la barra revisando su celular u hojeando una revista, estaba Feliks, de la edad de Toris, que solo se levantaba a atender cuando era excesivamente urgente, y que se ocupaba de vender los pastelitos o galletas para llevar, los cigarrillos y encendedores, usualmente con la mirada distraída y las piernas cruzadas bajo la falda y el mandil negro. Irónicamente era el empleado más respetado del café y el que mas tiempo llevaba ahí.

Mathías era el jefe en turno, en turno porque el café es de su madre, pero ella estaba de viaje en Dinamarca. Tenía 24 años, y administraba la mejor cafetería de la zona. Vivía con su madre, y no tenía pareja, de vez en cuando salía con sus dos mejores amigos, o visitaba el bar gay de su primo Berwald del otro lado de la ciudad. Aunque no era precisamente bienvenido, no se llevaban tan bien, no mejor que Emil y Sigurd. Fuera de eso, se entregó en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo y su carrera.

Y así funcionaba la cafetería MidnightEspresso, doce horas al día, seis días a la semana, y Emil estaría ahí seis horas. No se iba a echar para atrás ahora, porque la gente ahí no le inquietaba del todo, y sentía cierta afinidad con sus compañeros, al menos con Michelle, y con Mathías, (aunque lo negara). Este último lo recogió del callejón del ocio y el desempleo y lo trató como su propio hermanito en el momento en el que entró al café con el letrero de " Se busca mesera" entre las manos y esos ojos de perrito machucado.

"Emil ¿Atenderías la mesa tres?" Michelle pasó junto a la barra con una bandeja llena en cada mano, y pasó tan rápido que Emil ni siquiera alcanzó a decir "Sí", pero sin perder la gracia y con el vuelo de la falda balanceándose alrededor de sus caderas bajo el mandil bien atado. El novato se dirigió a la mesa junto a la ventana y se detuvo un momento, mirando al individuo que miraba hacia la calle dándole la espalda. Suspiró pesadamente y se acercó.

"¿Qué haces aquí Sigurd? ¿Vienes a vigilarme?" Dijo sacando la libreta y una pluma del bolsillo de su mandil.

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajabas aquí?" Respondió el noruego, mirando al chico completamente estoico, pero cruzando los brazos. Luego sonrió y lo miró de pies a cabeza. "Mírate, si casi pareces de quince años."  
"Tengo quince años... " contestó Emil irritado. " ¿Vas a pedir algo o vienes a molestarme?"

"Tranquilo, en realidad soy un cliente frecuente." Sonrió Sigurd. " Un expresso doble."  
"Mmh..." Emil le miró con sospecha, mientras anotaba la orden en la libreta. "¿Algo más? "  
"Dile a tu jefa que soy tu hermano mayor, así te vas a ganar su cariño de seguro."  
"No eres mi hermano mayor, idiota, y no tengo jefa, es hombre." Emil frunció el ceño, y Sigurd ahora se veía desconcertado, casi exasperado.

El menor se dirigió a la máquina de café detrás del mostrador para preparar la orden de su primo, y la de cuatro mesas más luego de esa. En ese momento, Mathías asomó de nuevo la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, mirando al Emil, y luego hacia la mesa tres.

"Emil ¿Qué es de la mesa tres?" Preguntó apurado.

"Un expresso doble... ya lo tengo preparado y..." Sus palabras nerviosas fueron interrumpidas por el danés.

"Oh no, no te preocupes por esa, yo me encargo. Ocúpate de los demás." De inmediato entró de nuevo.

Feliks, que había estado observando sentado en el banco tras el mostrador, rió levemente y negó con la cabeza, clavando la mirada en un catálogo de zapatos. Emil le miró con desconcierto.

"¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Por qué le dio por salir de repente?" Le preguntó al mayor.

"Oh bueno... hoy es 4. Cada día 4 es igual. Él se sienta en la mesa 3, pide un expresso doble y se queda exactamente media hora."

En ese momento, Mathías salió de la cocina con un mandil limpio y una bandeja con una taza blanca con una galletita de mantequilla en el plato.

"¿Y siempre le atiende Mathías?" Emil ladeó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

"Sip." Feliks seguía cambiando de página en página mientras hablaba." Cuando la señora Køhler está, el es mesero, y desde hace años que...¡Dios Santísimo!" El polaco paró cuando se distrajo con una oferta de dos pares por uno en una de las botas de invierno más hermosas que había visto en su vida.

"Qué.. ¿Qué que?" Preguntó Emil impaciente.

"Emil, ¡Las mesas 10 y 15!" Michelle pasó apurada a dejar algunos platos sucios, y el novato no tuvo otra opción que olvidar el asunto y regresar al trabajo.

"Buenos días guapo..." Saludó Mathías en tono juguetón mientras le servía.  
"Son las cuatro de la tarde." Sigurd no le miró al responder y tomó la taza entre sus manos, llevándola a sus labios.  
"Eso no te quita lo guapo." Mathías se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa brillante y un guiño. El noruego solo le miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

En toda la ciudad no había mejor café que el de MidnightEspresso, pero aún mejor era el café que preparaba Mathías personalmente y con todo su cariño. Y solo lo preparaba para Sigurd Bondevik, cada día 4, a las 4:00 pm, en la mesa 3 junto a la ventana.

Feliks vio a Mathías entrar de nuevo a la cocina desatándose el mandil, con la misma sonrisa estúpida. Soltó un suspiro y recargó el codo en la barra, pensativo.

"Ah, qué imbécil." Negó con la cabeza y regresó a su lectura. Media hora más tarde, Sigurd dejó la cuenta sin pedirla y se fue, para no regresar hasta el mes siguiente.

Esa noche, después de que Emil regresó a casa, acompañó a su primo a hacer algunas compras al supermercado. Estaban paseándose por el pasillo de cereales en silencio, hasta que Emil decidió hablar.

"¿Es cierto que vas al café cada mes?" Preguntó, estirándose para alcanzar una caja de Cherri'os en el último estante.

"Umh... voy seguido." Sigurd no dijo más. Emil solo frunció el ceño. "Mh."

"Entonces... ¿te gusta mi jefe?" Preguntó el islandés de golpe, pero no de manera grosera.

"¿Quieres llevar galletas?" Sigurd hizo como si no hubiera escuchado.

"Te gusta mi jefe." Emil rodó los ojos y echó una caja de Oreos al carrito.

"Mathías no es tu jefe, solo es un suplente. Tu jefa es la señora Køhler. " Sigurd estaba un poco incómodo ahora, quería cambiar de tema. "Ella está de abriendo negocios o quemando monasterios en alguna parte de Europa de seguro."

"Entonces admites que te gusta Mathías..." Ahora Sigurd no dijo nada, solo le lanzó una mirada asesina y Emil se quedó callado, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Más tarde tomaron un taxi de regreso al departamento. Sigurd estaba callado y pensativo. Con una mirada casi triste que se posaba en la ventana del vehículo. Visualizaba las gotitas que se resbalaban impulsadas por el viento.

A Sigurd _no le gustaba_ , estaba jodidamente enamorado de Mathías. Pero no fue un amor de cafetería a primera vista, no era tan fácil. Tenía historia, que le había dejado cicatrices que dolían profundamente, pero no podía desprenderse.

Por eso cada día 4 a las 4:00 pm, iba al MidnightEspresso y pedía un expresso doble. Era como alguien con T.O.C. no podía dejar de hacerlo, pero no se daba cuenta, y no quería enterarse.

 **N:** _Utilicé el nombre Sigurd, porque me gusta mas que Lukas, a pesar de que el segundo se usa más seguido... pero me gusta que los nórdicos tengan nombres pre-cristianos, por lo menos Noruega._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, y cualquier comentario con ojo crítico o sugerencia es bienvenido ¡Hasta la próxima semana! :^)_


	2. Agosto

**Nota:**

 _Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo, y un agradecimiento especial a mi lectora beta, Signless Vantas. Se merece todos los abrazos del mundo, espero que su salud visual no se haya visto comprometida con la lectura cruda y sin corregir de este capítulo._

 _A partir de este punto, gran parte de la narración será en líneas temporales. Con esto aclarado, aquí está la actualización de esta semana._

 **Agosto.**

"Hugin..." Sigurd murmuró como pudo con cinco kilos de felino en la cara. "Quítate..." El animal se estiró y se levantó perezosamente, se sentó en el pecho de su dueño, mirándole fijamente con los grandes ojos azules. Luego parpadeó lentamente en señal de afecto y bostezó con un maullido suplicante: Era hora de desayunar.

Sigurd pasó una mano por el lomo del animal, que lo recibió con cariño y luego bajó corriendo de la cama hacia la cocina, donde estaba su bowl de comida. Sigurd se levantó luchando contra la pereza y le siguió, tallándose los ojos. Le sirvió una lata de comida para gato y se dirigió al baño a prepararse para el trabajo.

Al salir de la ducha, escuchó su celular vibrar sobre su buró en una alerta de mensaje.

Lilly : 6:30 a.m.

[Hoy es cumpleaños de mi hermano, el primo Gilbert, Roderich y yo decidimos organizar una pequeña fiesta en el Duplex. Berwald dijo que cerraría el Bar para celebrar una fiesta sorpresa. Todo el grupo está invitado. Estoy segura de que a Vash le gustaría mucho verte ahí esta noche. Debimos haberte avisado con anticipación, pero la organización estuvo un poco apresurada.]

Sigurd bajó su celular y se dispuso a vestirse mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de ir. Ludwig, el hermano menor de Gilbert, era su compañero de carrera y el hijo menor de su jefe, y aunque era varios años menor que él habían llegado a ser buenos amigos. A todos los demás los conoció en el Bar Duplex y conocían a Berwald también. Era uno de los mejores bares gay en toda la ciudad, y en realidad no importaba si eras gay o no, igual te la pasabas bien. Dejaba acceso libre al piano por las noches en el primer piso, y a veces en el segundo había conciertos o presentaciones teatrales. Berwald tenía un gusto exquisito para la decoración y la selección de los muebles y el ambiente era comodísimo.

Estaba seguro de que la pequeña Lilly usó todo su encanto para persuadir a Berwald a que les permitiera celebrar a su hermano ahí (Así como lo persuadió para dejarla entrar con solo 14 años hace un año). Lo sabía porque sería extraño (por no decir imposible) que el _snob_ de Roderich tomara la iniciativa en un evento social casual. De Gilbert no le extrañaba tanto, pero el alemán no era tan persuasivo. Quizá todo el asunto era una excusa para que Vash se pusiera ebrio una noche y dejara a Lilly liarse con Natasha en paz. La muchacha ya no era una niña y a su hermano mayor le costaba ver eso.

Como esa noche Sigurd saldría temprano del trabajo, decidió enviarle un mensaje a Lilly para confirmar que iría agradeciéndole la invitación.

Cuando salió a desayunar Emil ya había servido dos bowls de cereal y estaba sentado en la mesa con una cuchara en una mano y su celular en la otra.

"Buenos días..." Saludó Sigurd.

"Buenos..." Contestó Emil.

Luego de un rato el _clic clac_ de las cucharas en los platos y el sonido de las garras de Hugin en su poste para gatos, el islandés rompió el silencio.

"¿Irás a la fiesta de Vash?"

Sigurd se quedó en silencio un momento.

"¿Conoces a Vash?" Preguntó por fin.

"Nah, pero Mathías me invitó al bar gay de su primo. Dijo que estaba bien mientras me acompañara un adulto."

 _Bastardo._

"Y... ¿Él se ofreció a acompañarte?" Sigurd frunció el ceño.

"Me dijo que si no ibas tú, iría él conmigo de todas formas. A Michelle la acompañará su primo, prácticamente irá todo el personal del café."

 _Maldito bastardo._

"¿Y por qué supuso que iría yo?" Preguntó el mayor exasperado. Emil solo se encogió de hombros y continuó revisando sus mensajes.

Sigurd terminó su desayuno y se levantó por su mochila para partir a la oficina, con un sabor amargo en la boca. Le exasperaba lo mucho que Emil se estaba acercando Mathías últimamente. No solo por el detalle de la fiesta, también porque parecían hablar por teléfono seguido, Emil, que normalmente era estoico y callado, de vez en cuando reía cuando hablaba de él, y hablaba de lo idiota que era a veces.

Pero ¿De qué se preocupaba? Lo que hiciera Mathías no era problema suyo, y Emil ya estaba grande como para tener niñera. Bueno, quizá no tan grande... tenía 15 años, nueve años menos que Sigurd... debía cuidar de él, era su responsabilidad como primo mayor. No debía dejar que Emil se juntara con gente como Mathías. No. No podía arriesgarlo a eso. Aunque sabía que a Mathías no le llamaban la atención los chicos tan jóvenes y en general no era una mala persona. Pero no tomaría ese riesgo. No es que estuviera celoso ni nada por el estilo. No le importaba. Solo quería proteger a su primito. Nada de celos. No.

 _Al menos eso quería pensar._

Un rato más tarde, durante su descanso en el trabajo, Emil recibió un mensaje:

Sigurd : 3:15 pm

[Después del trabajo ven a casa. Irás conmigo a la fiesta de Vash.]

 **Cinco años atrás (Mayo-Julio 2010)**

 _"A veces por la mañana_

 _Estoy petrificado, no me puedo mover,_

 _Despierto, pero no puedo abrir mis ojos._

 _Y el peso está aplastando mis pulmones,_

 _Y espero que alguien me salve esta vez."_

(A better son/daughter- Rilo Kiley.)

Sigurd tenía 19 años cuando se mudó a América con la intención de conseguir un empleo y elegir una carrera. No era como si las oportunidades fueran mayores ahí realmente, él solo pensaba (en su inocente y clasemediera tendencia a la rebeldía) que se buscaría la vida solo y sin ayuda de su padre lejos de casa. No es que fuera imposible, pero la teoría es más fácil que la práctica.

Dicen que hay días en los que llueven sapos y no sabemos por qué, pero si a Sigurd Bondevik no le caía un caimán encima era un milagro. Solo consiguió empleos de medio tiempo durante meses, y ninguno le duraba demasiado: Fue repartidor de pizza (Experiencia decepcionante, no terminaba como en el porno), cajero en el súper y en una tienda de autoservicio, trabajó en un call center y cayó lo suficientemente bajo como para terminar en el autoservicio de un McDonald's, y si no duraba más de dos meses en cada uno, es que no encontraba nada que le llenara, y no era un chico paciente en realidad.

Esto lo llevó a un estado de profunda tristeza. Caminaba siempre cabizbajo, a momentos no hacía más que sentarse con la mirada perdida en una banca del parque. La ciudad se había vuelto para él una especie de foco infeccioso lleno de neurosis y de mediocridad. Lo único que lo impulsaba a salir del minúsculo cuartito que le rentó a una anciana con diez gatos, era el olor a almizcle del piso de abajo y la responsabilidad de llegar a su siguiente empleo para poder pagar otro mes de alquiler, porque aún no caía tan bajo como para dormir en la banca de un parque. A veces le costaba moverse, levantarse. No dormía por las noches y durante el día no podía dejar la almohada. Olvidaba comer, olvidaba ducharse, y cuando lo recordaba le parecía irrelevante, y siguió así hasta que se sintió encerrado y olvidó sus metas.

Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, todo parecía avanzar demasiado rápido a su alrededor, como si las oportunidades se le escaparan de las manos injustamente porque él no podía moverse, se sentía enfermo, y se sentía culpable consigo mismo y con su familia que por el momento no sabía nada de él, pero que esperaban noticias de su éxito. Extrañaba su casa, pero no regresaría ahí para encontrar a su padre el exitoso dueño de la constructora burlándose de él porque regresó como un perrito burgués asustado de la gran ciudad y de la vida dura. Se negaba a pedirle un favor al viejo.

El señor Bondevik solía decirle que el éxito era para aquellos que están dispuestos a agacharse y recogerlo, pero al parecer él se había caído.

Un domingo por la tarde, Sigurd miraba al techo agrietado sobre su cama, creía que si miraba con suficiente intensidad le caería un trozo en la cabeza y lo dejaría inconsciente unos meses. Pero lo único que consiguió fue una gota de agua en la frente. Se movió del lugar y puso bajo la gotera un plato de cereal con la leche seca y azucarada que había dejado en su mesita de noche la noche anterior, y se sentó en una silla de madera junto a la ventana, mirando la calle nublada. El verano recién había comenzado, eran finales de Mayo y las lluvias eran cada día más frecuentes.

De hecho ¿Qué día era? Alcanzó su celular en el borde de la cama y revisó la fecha: viernes 24 de mayo. Su vista pasó de la esquina de su celular en la fecha a la cantidad de mensajes sin leer, eran al menos 25, unos del principio de ese año, deseos de año nuevo hasta del día de los inocentes, algunas cadenitas con bendiciones de sus tías que recién están entrando en el mundo tecnológico...

Fecha: 4/29/10

Remitente: Arthur

Asunto: ¿Dónde mierda estás?

 _"Nah."_

Fecha: 04/30/10

Remitente: Vlad

Asunto: Arthur está enfadado.

[Arthur está enfadado. Dice que ya no lo amas. Te extraña mucho, y quiere verte de nuevo, no le rompas el corazón así, sabes que te romperá las bolas si no te reportas. Si estás muerto al menos avísanos.]

El noruego suspiró pesado y abrió el siguiente mensaje.

Fecha: 05/01/10

Remitente: Arthur

Asunto: Cabrón.

[No hagas caso de lo que te dijo Vlad, pero si tuvieras la decencia de reportarte sería maravilloso, digo, no es como si tuviéramos la necesidad de saber lo que el señor Sigurd "Me largo de aquí a buscar algo nuevo" Bolsón está haciendo del otro lado del jodido pacífico. ]

El siguiente mensaje era de días más tarde, pero no era de sus amigos.

Fecha: 5/17/10

Remitente: Papá

Asunto: Feliz cumpleaños.

El muchacho tragó saliva y titubeó un segundo, pero casi accidentalmente, seleccionó el mensaje.

[ Hace meses que no sabemos de ti. Tus tías están preocupadas, y tus amigos también. Pero ¿sabes qué? Yo no lo estoy. Al principio dudé, pero te vi subir a ese avión con tanta determinación que mis miedos se quedaron atrás: Mi hijo se ha vuelto un hombre. Y ahora tienes 20 años, maldito bastardo. Espero que nos visites en Navidad, si puedes, pero una llamada estaría bien. Cuida tu salud, y recuerda trabajar muy duro.]

Eso era lo más dulce que su padre le había dicho desde que era un niño. _"Cuida tu salud"_ era su versión _"masculinizada"_ de un maternal _Te amo_ , pero Sigurd siempre supo qué significaba desde la primera vez que entró a ese campamento de verano a los 12 años, o cuando se fue de mochilazo a Hungría con Arthur y Vlad después de graduarse de la secundaria.

Murmuró algo ininteligible mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano y recargaba el codo en el marco de la ventana, entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar lentamente por su mejilla y se resbalaban por su barbilla hacia la pantalla de su celular.

.

Despertó horas más tarde con un entumecimiento en las piernas y la espalda. La luz azul de la madrugada le dio en la cara, y se fue tornando amarilla poco apoco. Observó con la frente contra el cristal los autos moviéndose en la callejuela, la gente dirigiéndose a sus trabajos y madres y padres con niños uniformados que iban al colegio, a su casera saliendo por la puerta principal hacia el mercado. _Movimiento._

Sigurd, por primera vez en meses que parecían décadas, quería _moverse,_ no sabía a dónde, pero quería hacerlo. Se levantó tan pronto como recuperó la movilidad, se puso una sudadera gris y unos tenis, se lavó el rostro y salió escaleras abajo a la calle. Caminó unos metros, trotó, así hasta llegar al parque más cercano. Corrió un poco más rápido, y más rápido. El frío y húmedo aire matutino de daba en la cara, su respiración se agitaba y su corazón le golpeaba las entrañas. _Era eso._ Necesitaba que su corazón latiera.

Siguió así unos 40 minutos, bajó por las escaleras desquebrajadas por las raíces de los árboles en el parquecillo. Los juegos infantiles estaban a unos metros, toboganes helados y columpios vacíos que se balanceaban con el viento, gotitas posadas en el metal que más tarde se secarían con el sol del mediodía. Exhausto, se sentó al borde de la escalera de piedra, observó las copas de los árboles. Al cerrar los ojos percibió su aroma luego de la lluvia de anoche, igual que el del pasto. El aroma de las hierbas siempre es más hermoso e intenso luego de la tormenta.

Con su rostro hacia el cielo y los ojos cerrados como en una especie de éxtasis, tenía las manos aferradas al borde del escalón de roca helado. Pero un peso cálido se posó en su mano derecha haciendo contraste. Dirigió la mirada a su costado con desconcierto y descubrió a un animalito negro lo suficientemente pequeño como para utilizar el dorso de su mano como colchón. Le observó unos segundos con desconcierto, si no fuera por las grandes orejas puntiagudas y el ligero ronroneo hubiera creído que era una especie de erizo.

"Eh... ¿Hola?" _Si te responde te cagas, idiota,_ Pensó. Mejor recurrió a tomarlo con la otra mano por el dorso, y sus patitas quedaron colgando entre sus dedos. El felino le miró a los ojos y parpadeó lentamente sin dejar de ronronear, observándole con grandes ojos azules y brillantes.

En un maullido tembloroso Sigurd notó como sus pulmoncitos de hinchaban y pudo sentir sus costillas entre el pelaje, y por el contrario de otros gatitos que alguna vez tuvo a oportunidad de acariciar, su barriga no estaba hinchada de leche. En un segundo maullido, este más agudo y desesperado que el anterior, vio su pequeña dentadura: poco desarrollada por falta de calcio.

El gatito había perdido a su madre, era muy pequeño para comer algo sólido, probablemente tenía como dos semanas de nacido y ya estaba solo, buscando calor y alimento. Sigurd se levantó y metió al animal con cuidado al amplio bolsillo de su sudadera, y éste de inmediato se acurrucó en el fondo.

Como había corrido casi una hora y necesitaba recuperar energías. Sacó su billetera, contó el dinero que le quedaba de su última paga. Entonces decidió dirigirse a la cafetería más cercana, al parecer era una nueva, así que estaría bien probar. Normalmente cuidaba muy bien su dinero porque necesitaba pagar su alquiler, pero este día era diferente. Quería celebrar su cumpleaños atrasado y premiarse por su altruismo al ayudar al animal.

MidnightEspresso era grande, el piso de madera y las paredes de colores crema daban un ambiente cálido. En el mostrador se exhibían toda clase de pastelitos y galletas cubiertos con tapas de plástico y papel film, y encima había un estante con todas las marcas de cigarrillos. Ya en esos tiempos era raro encontrar un lugar donde se permitiera fumar, así que eso era un punto extra de su parte para el lugar.

Se sentó en una mesita con dos asientos junto a la ventana que daba hacia una pequeña jardinera y luego a la calle, y se metió las manos a los bolsillos para revisar a la bola de pelo ronrroneante, asegurándose de que no estuviera demasiado incómodo, pero el animal estaba durmiendo tan profundamente que si no fuera por las vibraciones en su pecho y la calidez en sus orejas supondría que no sobrevivió la mañana.

Un muchacho alto, de cabellos rubios desordenados y mejillas pecosas que le daban un toque más bien infantil junto con una sonrisilla cortés se acercó. Del mandil que llevaba atado a la cintura sacó una libreta de notas y una pluma. Sigurd le observó al rostro unos segundos, notando sus ojos azules hasta que el silencio se rompió.

"Buenos días ¿Qué desea ordenar?" Le preguntó en tono amable, aunque con un inglés poco entrenado, definitivamente era extranjero, tal vez alemán o noruego, por su acento. Sigurd carraspeó y miró al letrero con el menú en la pared del otro extremo. No sabía si se había puesto nervioso porque el mesero era infernalmente atractivo o porque llevaba meses sin cruzar palabras con nadie que no fueran clientes en el McDonald's o gente que le cortaba la línea en tres segundos de cuando trabajaba en el CallCenter. Un "Quiere una porción extra de papas?" casi se le resbala de la lengua.

"Eh..."

"¡Ah! ¡Disculpa!" El mesero se exaltó. "Olvidé traer el menú." Parecía nervioso."De verdad lo siento, es mi primer día ¡y apenas comprendo el inglés!" Se inclinó levemente disculpándose y corrió a la barra por una carta con el menú. La inocencia del muchacho le sacó al noruego una sonrisilla, en parte de alivio. Cuando el mesero regresó y le dio la carta, Sigurd repasó rápidamente con los ojos antes de ordenar.

"Un croissant de chocolate y un expresso doble, por favor." Dijo en un acento un poco más noruego de lo normal, a pesar de que tenía un manejo perfecto del inglés. Quizá era su manera de decirle al contrario que no se preocupara, que en algún momento estuvo en la misma situación, y que entendía su dificultad. Aunque probablemente el danés no captó el mensaje. "Y también leche tibia en una taza." El mesero le miró extrañado, pero anotó la orden, asintió, y le dijo que regresaría en un momento.

Sigurd suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, mirando de nuevo por la ventana. Ahora había un poco mas de luz. Sacó su celular y notó que eran las nueve de la mañana, no tenía mensajes nuevos ya. Tal vez todos allá se cansaron de buscarlo, y decidieron esperar a que apareciera.

Después el mesero regresó con su orden, y un frasco con azúcar y una jarrita con crema para café. También la taza de leche tibia y espumosa. Sigurd agradeció y se enderezó de nuevo. Una vez que el muchacho desapareció a deslizó la taza de leche al centro de la mesa y sacó al gatito de su bolsillo con cuidado. El animal despertó lentamente, se estiró un poco arqueando la espalda y la cola y se acercó a la taza a beber. Sigurd tomó su desayuno observándole.

Mientras pasaba un trapo por el mostrador, Mathías volteó a ver a la mesa junto a la ventana y descubrió el secreto del cliente y su taza de leche. Rió levemente y negó con la cabeza. Como estaba desocupado se acercó a asegurarse de que a ninguno de los dos les faltara nada. Sigurd le miró aproximarse esperando una advertencia de que no se permitían animales ahí por higiene, pero en lugar de eso...

"¿Desean algo más usted o su cita?" Preguntó Mathías con media sonrisa. Sigurd frunció el ceño un segundo, no por exasperación, sino por desconcierto.

"Estamos bien, gracias..." Suavizó la mirada y se llevó la taza a los labios, sin dejar de mirar al contrario.

"Yo tengo uno igual ¡Se llama Munin!" Dijo con entusiasmo. _Definitivamente es noruego,_ pensó Sigurd. Pero se contuvo de caer en esa conclusión.

"No he decidido un nombre." Dijo. " Pero creo que me has dado una idea. " Dudó un segundo en si preguntar o no, pero como el contrario no se movió por unos segundos, supuso que no era del todo imprudente continuar la conversación. "¿De dónde eres?" Mathías le miró arqueando las cejas.

"Yo... vengo de Dinamarca." _Oh._ Eso lo explicaba. Era un vecino cercano después de todo. " ¿Y usted?"

"Noruega." Contestó Sigurd. Mathías sonrió y ladeó la cabeza. Estaba a punto de formular otra pregunta, cuando vio a dos mujeres entrar por la puerta.

"Con su permiso." Se excusó el danés para ir a tomar la orden de las nuevas clientas.

Sigurd le miró alejarse a la mesa del otro lado del lugar, y las esquinas de sus labios se tensaron. El gatito se sentó a la orilla de la mesa y le miró fijamente con gotitas de leche colgando de los bigotes, que después se encargaría de limpiar con su lengua. Se terminó toda la leche en una taza que probablemente era de su tamaño.

"De verdad tenías hambre..." Sigurd arqueó las cejas y acarició con un dedo entre las orejas del felino, que respondió con ronroneos y tiernos maullidos.

Cuando regresó a casa se duchó y se vistió para ir a trabajar, y dejó al gato al cuidado de su casera, que estuvo más que encantada de recibirlo.

Ese día no hubo ni una sola nube en el cielo.

.

Más de un mes más tarde, las cosas habían mejorado mucho para Sigurd. Logró escapar de su empleo de medio tiempo en McDonald's, y consiguió entrar en una librería. Trabajaba más horas, pero al menos le pagaban más, no tenía que usar esa estúpida gorra ni tenía que resistir el asqueroso olor a grasa todo el tiempo.

Era domingo, el verano estaba en pleno apogeo, y por entre las nubes grisáceas se filtraba la luz solar amarillenta, coloreando las gotitas de lluvia de dorado, y así había sido durante todo el día. Sigurd salió al supermercado para comprar despensa y comida para gato, y por casualidad pasó por el parque donde iba a correr (cosa que adoptó como una rutina). Llevaba solo un suéter gris, pantalones de mezclilla y unos converse, así que no estaba prevenido. A pesar de la lluvia ligera que estuvo presente todo el tiempo, el cielo de repente oscureció y la brisa húmeda y agradable se convirtió en un lluvia torrencial. Corrió a tratando inútilmente de huir, pero una luz verde lo atrapó en la esquina, y ahora debía esperar a que los autos dejaran de pasar. Abrazó las dos bolsas del supermercado y esperó, para entonces ya estaba empapado.

En ese instante, la lluvia dejó de caer sobre él. Miró hacia arriba y un paraguas negro le cubría por encima y al girar a su derecha, se encontró con un rostro familiar.

"Buenas tardes." Saludó Mathías, el mesero que le atendió en el MidnightEspresso semanas atrás. A Sigurd no le tomó ni dos segundos recordar.

"Buenas tardes." Contestó estoico, mirándole a los ojos.

"Estás empapado..." El danés rió levemente. Luego carraspeó. "¿Quieres venir al café? Está muy cerca, y tenemos calefacción." Sigurd notó que su inglés era un poco más fluido.

"Eh... no tengo dinero..." Contestó el noruego en un tono de disculpa.

"¡No te preocupes hombre! Yo invito." Le guiñó.

Sigurd no pudo negarse al notar que la tormenta se intensificaba, al igual que el viento, y de inmediato notó que pequeños trocitos de hielo golpeaban el paraguas. De inmediato ambos corrieron en dirección al café, y llegaron en dos minutos. Se sentaron en la mesa de la última vez y Mathías entró a la cocina por una toalla para el cabello del noruego.

Sigurd se quitó el suéter, dejándose la camisa azul que también estaba mojada, pero al menos no goteaba. Cuando alzó la vista otra vez, notó que eran las 4:00. No tan temprano como creía. La cafetería estaba casi vacía, a excepción de un joven como de su edad que comía con una niña muy parecida a él en un rincón y un tipo con pinta de oriental que bebía una taza de chocolate con un hombre alto y castaño frente a la barra.

Detrás del mostrador había una mujer madura, con el cabello rubio muy claro y con un mechón plateado recogido en una trenza, con cierto parecido a Mathías, parecía estar ocupada llenando unos papeles con una pluma. Cuando Mathías salió, intercambió unas palabras con ella en su idioma natal. La señora miró a Sigurd con media sonrisa y regresó a su labor. El danés se había cambiado la camisa de manga larga y le llevó una toalla y una camisa seca a Sigurd.

" Umh... Se puedo prestar si quiere. Vivo en el piso de arriba, así que la puede devolver cuando guste." Le dijo. "Lo siento, la calefacción se descompuso." Se encogió de hombros. Como aún le costaba hablar gesticulaba mucho con las manos, como si estuviera nervioso, y a Sigurd le causaba un poco de gracia, porque eso no lo hacía mejorar en absoluto.

"Muchas gracias, regreso en un momento. " El noruego se levantó y se dirigió al sanitario de caballeros. Se quitó la camisa y la exprimió en el lavabo, y se secó el cabello y el rostro con la toalla. Al ponerse la camisa seca color tinto, no pudo evitar percibir el aroma del danés. Fuerte, como a madera de pino y desodorante para hombre. Se le erizó la piel. Las mangas le llegaban ligeramente más abajo de las muñecas, pero no le estorbaban. Al mirarse al espejo notó que sus mejillas estaban rosadas. Por impulso se talló la cara de nuevo con la toalla. Luego dobló su camisa.

Al salir, encontró en la mesa dos tazas de expresso y galletitas de mantequilla. El danés lo esperaba en la silla frente a la suya.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó con una sonrisa. Sigurd asintió.

"Muchas gracias." Dijo sentándose y bebiendo un sorbo del café y comenzando a sentir un poco de calor.

"Mi nombre es Mathías Køhler." Se presentó por fin, extendiéndole una mano.

"Oh.. Sigurd Bondevik. " Correspondió el noruego. Su piel se erizó de nuevo al tocar su mano. Su agarre era firme, pero amable. Sigurd tuvo que beber otro sorbo de café para justificar su rubor.

"Mucho gusto ¿Hace tiempo que vives aquí Sigurd?" Preguntó el danés.

"Desde diciembre."

"Oh... yo vine aquí este verano, con mi madre." Mathías miró a la mujer en el mostrador, ensimismada en su trabajo.

"¿Solo estarás durante el verano?" Preguntó el noruego en un tono que pareció desesperado. Se arrepintió de inmediato. Mathías solo soltó una risilla.

"Nah, me quedaré aquí a trabajar y a estudiar. " Sonrió.

"Oh..." Sigurd desvió la mirada. "¿Qué estudiarás?

"Aún no tengo idea..." El danés hizo una mueca rascándose la nuca.

"Mh... entiendo. Estoy igual." Asintió el noruego "¿Entonces solo eres mesero?"

"Síp ¿Qué hace usted?" Preguntó el danés.

"Yo trabajo en una librería." Tomó otro sorbo de su café. El vapor de la taza le calentaba la nariz. "Le rento un cuarto a una anciana no muy lejos de aquí, y vivo con mi gato.

"¡Oh! Sí ¡su cita! " Mathías rió levemente y Sigurd solo sonrió. "¿Ya le puso nombre?"

"Sí. Hugin. Gracias por la idea, por cierto."

Mathías sonrió de vuelta y cuando bebió el primer sorbo de su café sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosadas.

La conversación continuó. Hablaron de su familia, de sus hogares, de lo mucho que extrañaban el norte, de los países de Europa que habían visitado. Mathías era el que más hablaba, pero Sigurd no se cansaba de escuchar. También hablaron de sus padres, de sus primos y de sus amigos. Y los dos tenían algo en común: Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que harían con el resto de sus vidas.

Le contó que recién había cumplido 21 años, y que su madre era comerciante. Que compró esta cafetería recientemente y él era mesero de tiempo completo.

Se tornaron las 6 y la lluvia había cedido ya hace un buen rato, ahora la luz solar se filtraba por las nubes espesas. Sigurd decidió, con todo el peso de su corazón, que era momento de irse.

"No sé cómo voy a agradecértelo." Dijo antes de darle la espalda al danés.

"Podrías dejarme tu número." Sonrió Mathías. Sigurd así lo hizo. Intercambiaron números, y no solo eso, también quedaron de verse la siguiente semana el mismo día, en el mismo café.

 _ **Notas:**_

 _gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer todo esto y el capítulo anterior._

 _Primeramente me gustaría aclarar que en este capítulo muestro la decadencia de Sigurd por su poca tolerancia al fracaso y su falta de paciencia. Utilicé "un profundo estado de tristeza" porque no quiero utilizar la palabra "depresión". La depresión es mucho más complicada y no se quita de un día para otro así, requiere de trabajo duro. Quizá si Sigurd no hubiera leído el mensaje de su padre se hubiera deprimido en verdad con el paso del tiempo, pero eso complicaría más las cosas._

 _El gatito negro de Sigurd se llama Hugin, y el de Mathías(Que sacaré más tarde) se llama Munin. Quería usar las versiones de nekotalia, pero no me aguanté las ganas de hacer una referencia a la mitología nórdica: Hugin y Munin son los cuervos que acompañan a Odín: Hugin es el pensamiento, y Munin es la memoria. ¿Esto es reelevante? Nah, pero me gusta la mitología nórdica._

 _Una cosa más: La mamá de Mathías es mi versión de aph Escandinavia (Astrid). Tal vez la introduzca un poco más en la historia después._

 _De nuevo, muchas gracias por su tiempo. Las clases están a una semana de comenzar para mí, y actualizaré tan pronto como pueda en estos días, y tan pronto como me lluevan ideas._

 _Hasta luego! ;D_


	3. Agosto parte 2

_**Nota:**_ _¡Estoy de vuelta!_

 _Perdón por tardar tanto con esta actualización. Después del ajetreo de mi escuela nueva y adaptarme a las clases y tareas y todo esto por fin me toca un sábado de inspiración._

 _¡Muchas gracias a quien dejó el review! Eso era exactamente lo que quería, significa mucho y seguiré con esto lo mejor que pueda._

 _Estaba tan impaciente por actualizar que esto ni siquiera está beteado. Signless me va a pegar por esto, y seguro ustedes también si encuentran algún error.(Espero que la revisión ortográfica de word no me falle )_

 _¡Disfruten!_

 **Sábado 1 de Agosto de 2015. 10:45 pm (Bar Duplex)**

En cuanto Sigurd y Emil atravesaron la entrada privadamente cerrada del bar Duplex, percibieron el aroma a tabaco, la música y las risas al fondo. Vash había llegado, las botellas habían sido abiertas y los abrazos fueron repartidos al sorprendido y moderadamente exasperado pero complacido cumpleañero. Por supuesto que estaba complacido, si los objetos de su mayor felicidad estaban a su lado: Su hermosa hermanita (Que en ese momento parecía estar teniendo una conversación interesante con Natasha e intercambiando uno que otro discreto pero coqueto roce de manos y rodillas con la eslava), y la mejor cerveza que sus primos pudieron traer, cortesía de su tío querido Aldrich. Ah, y Roderich también estaba con él, de hecho sus manos estaban entrelazadas y conversaban con Lars y el joven Néckel Morgens, al menos eso podía verse entre grandes cantidades de conocidos y familiares bailando entre la entrada y la barra del fondo, iluminados por las luces coloridas entre la oscuridad contrastada a su vez por la luz amarillenta del bar al fondo en el que se reflejaban botellas transparentes y copas limpias.

Gilbert hablaba con Antonio y con Francis sentados alrededor de la mesa de billar. El albino rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de la preciosa Elizabeta, húngara de nacimiento, vagabunda de vocación y dama escudera de espíritu, recientemente había revelado su relación amorosa con el soberbio alemán, de varios años de hecho. Todos quedaron más sorprendidos que cuando Berwald y Lars salieron del armario simultáneamente, si se le puede llamar al hecho de haber tenido un _free_ mutuo hace un par de años sin deberle una explicación a nadie (¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo?) una _salida del armario_. El joven Matthew y Michelle conversaban en la mesita cerca de la mesa de billar, cuando la seychelense volteó a ver a Emil y sus grandes ojos azabache brillaron sobre esa sonrisa perfecta.

Luego de ser presentado ante varias personas que desconocía y carecía de interés de conocer, se coló a conversar con Michelle, dejando a Sigurd solo hablando con Ivan en una esquina de la barra. El ruso ya parecía llevar media botella de vodka y Sigurd no se quedaría atrás.

Tino, el único ser humano capaz de mantener una conversación fluida con Berwald, bebía y charlaba animadamente con el sueco detrás de la barra. Ninguno de los dos con el mandil puesto, pues era día de festejo y solo disfrutaban de su compañía, asistida de vez en cuando por Katyushka, que ya tenía encima unas copas de más, pero esto solo la hacía un poco más dulce (lo cual ya empalagaba, por cierto).

Mientras el noruego conversaba con Ivan, no dejaba de mirar hacia los lados de reojo, buscando quién sabe qué cosa- que todos sabemos.

"¿Esperas a alguien?" Preguntó el ruso.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Sigurd se hizo el desentendido. "No espero a nadie." Ivan solo sonrió y le rellenó el vaso de vodka.

Feliks, que escuchó mientras le daba la espalda a Sigurd, sentado detrás de él, se giró en el banquito y le puso una mano en el hombro, para luego saludarlo con una sonrisilla. Sigurd nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conversar con él, y no era como si le interesara particularmente. Sin embargo el polaco parecía estar muy interesado esta vez.

"'¿Cómo has estado? Ya no se te ha visto por el café... desde las últimas tres semanas. " Sonrió. "¿Qué tal vas con la carrera?" Feliks hablaba de una manera un poco antinatural para su costumbre, pues no acostumbraba charlas tan mundanas, ni para romper el hielo, ni con tres vasos de vodka de ventaja con Ivan. Sigurd contestó cordialmente, respondiendo con las mismas preguntas, como si a él le interesara la respuesta, y al otro responder. Ivan se distrajo cuando un nuevo invitado llegó: un hombre de complexión delgada, pequeño y de facciones orientales abrió la puerta del bar tímidamente. Entonces Sigurd quedó a la merced conversacional de Feliks.

"¿Esperas a alguien?" Feliks fingía ignorancia al notar el impulso de Sigurd de distraerse al mirar a los lados.

"¿Eh? No..." Negó Sigurd desconcertado. Luego de un pequeño silencio, preguntó por fin:

"¿Qué tal está la señora Astrid?"

"Ella está en Copenhague." Contestó quedamente el polaco, con una sonrisilla picara. "Mathías está en el café, pero la mitad del tiempo que antes." Esto capturó la atención del joven arquitecto, y Feliks lo sabía.

"¿Está haciendo algo nuevo?" Bebió de su vaso y desvió la mirada, como preguntando casualmente.

"Está estudiando."Notó como atrajo la atención de Sigurd lo miró de nuevo. "Astrofísica."

El noruego guardó silencio, mirando los ojos verdes de Feliks. Carraspeó cubriéndose la boca con el puño y luego contestó.

"Bien por él."

"Si..."

Sigurd no sabía lo que esperaba, ni siquiera estaba consciente de que esperaba, pero llegó: Se abrió la entrada principal y un danés entró saludando a todos con el entusiasmo usual. Mathías les miró de reojo y les saludó a la distancia, y ambos respondieron, casualmente. Porque en realidad a ninguno le extrañaba coincidir. Tenían demasiados amigos en común, y lo menos que podían hacer por el otro era ignorarse mutuamente hasta cierto punto. Pero los dos eran idiotas, y no dejaban de observarse a escondidas.

Y eso hacía Sigurd cuando Mathías, del otro lado del salón, se acercó a felicitar al cumpleañero cálidamente. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrazó a Lars Morgens por los hombros, pues no sabía que se frecuentaran, y Lars era un hombre poco sociable. Pero esta fue mayor cuando el neerlandés _correspondió_ y rodeó la cintura del danés con un brazo. Incluso Feliks se quedó boquiabierto.

"No-puede-ser..." Musitó el polaco. Sigurd se giró sobre la barra. No quería mirar en esa dirección. Probablemente la evitaría por el resto de la velada si era posible. ¿Por qué? Quién sabe. No quería pensarlo. No quería razonarlo. Y oh dios, mira, media botella de vodka que dejó Iván a medias y a su merced.

En seguida rellenó su vaso y el de su acompañante.

 **Julio de 2010.**

Como lo prometieron, se encontraron el siguiente domingo. Esta vez a Mathias le dio por invitarlo al cine después del café. Cuando salieron de la sala decidieron que odiaban a M. Night Shyamalan, y que tendrían un maratón de Avatar después, y lo tuvieron el siguiente domingo en la casa de Mathías.

Fueron doce horas de T.V. y comida chatarra, Munin caminando sobre sus piernas y parándose frente a la pantalla, ligeros roces de manos, de risas sincronizadas y de silencios compartidos hasta que llegó la señora Køhler y les dijo que sería mejor que se alejaran de la pantalla un rato y que se levantaran a cenar, y lo hicieron, porque las palomitas, el helado y las galletas no era suficiente y porque nadie con sentido común le dice que no a esa mujer.

Entonces Sigurd se fue en punto de las doce agradeciendo a la señora Køhler y quedando con Mathías para terminar la serie el siguiente domingo.

Cuando llegó a casa fue recibido por Hugin, que ya estaba algo más grande que su mano completa, suplicándole que lo llevara a sus brazos, porque al parecer si existen los gatos que ruegan por cariño, por el contrario de los diez gatos de su casera, que parecía que tenían alergia a la humanidad.

Subió a su cuarto, se preparó para ir a la cama, y cuando apenas había cerrado los ojos, escuchó el sonido de la alerta de mensaje, que tan extraña le era ya.

Fecha: 7/19/10

Remitente: Mathías.

Asunto: -

[Gracias por venir hoy. _God natt!_ ]

Sigurd solo sonrió y sintió su rostro calentarse de nuevo. El detalle de las buenas noches en noruego le pareció conmovedor, a pesar de que entre su idioma y el del danés no era tan grande la diferencia.

Cuando Mathías terminó de lavar la loza, revisó su teléfono al sentir la vibración de alerta en su bolsillo. Se secó las manos y revisó el mensaje.

Fecha: 19/7/10

Remitente: Sigurd

Asunto:-

[ _Godnat._ ]

Las salidas se convirtieron en citas y estas se hicieron costumbre. Las miradas, los roces, los cigarros compartidos, las manos enganchadas y los besos se hicieron parte de su lenguaje, y aunque Sigurd no acostumbraba ser afectuoso en público, detrás de la puerta de su cuartito rentado o en el piso de Mathías, resultó ser un amante cariñoso.

Entonces los días fueron semanas y las semanas meses, las lluvias de Agosto fueron vientos de Octubre, así mismo de Diciembre a Marzo y de Marzo a Julio.

 **Lunes 4 de Julio de 2011, 4:00 pm.**

Sigurd fue por su café reglamentario esa tarde, como siempre, servido por Mathías con una galletita de mantequilla a un lado, crema y azúcar, pero solo por regla, porque el noruego lo tomaba amargo. Como siempre, sin pedir la cuenta, la dejó en la mesa a pesar de la insistencia de su novio de que todo para él corría a cuenta de la casa, pero Sigurd siempre le dijo que mantuviera el trabajo separado de su vida personal.

No se despedía al irse, era innecesario, pues probablemente se verían más tarde después del cierre. Mathías se acercó a recoger la mesa 3 y se percató de que debajo del platito había un pequeño sobre blanco con su nombre. Sonrió, se lo guardó en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la cocina. Luego de atender algunas mesas más, cuando la hora más pesada del café había pasado, se sentó detrás del mostrador y lo abrió sin poder contener su impaciencia.

Era una llave plateada con un 110-C grabado, acompañada de una tarjeta de la librería con una dirección escrita en cursiva en la parte de atrás.

Por un momento Mathías creyó que se trataba de la dirección del trabajo de Sigurd, porque el número de domicilio era el 110, pero estaba acompañado de una C, lo que implicaba que era un domicilio interno.

Cuando su turno terminó, eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, entonces salió en busca del dichoso domicilio. Tomó un taxi que lo dejó frente a la librería. En la esquina estaba la entrada principal de cristal, un ventanal, y entre eso y una casa, había una pequeña fachada pintada de azul, bloqueada por una reja entreabierta que daba a unas largas escaleras, que terminaban en una puerta: el 110 A, después, más escaleras, el 110 B, finalmente, luego de otro infierno de escalones, un par de tropezones por la prisa y descubrir y aceptar que no era tan atlético como creía, llegó al número 110 C.

Sacó la llave y abrió la puerta lentamente, para encontrarse con un pasillo que llevaba a una sala sin muebles, con una gran ventana hacia la avenida y un balcón.

A través del cristal vislumbró la figura de Sigurd con un cigarro en la mano mirando hacia la calle. Se acercó y abrió la puerta de marco metálico que rechinaba un poco, y el cristal temblaba. El noruego se giró y arqueó las cejas, mirando al recién llegado.

"Hola." Saludó.

"Eh... ¿este... lugar es tuyo?"

"Lo rentaré... bueno, en teoría lo estoy rentando. Es de mi jefe." El noruego liberó una nube de humo de tabaco en el aire. Hubo una pausa y Mathías lo abrazó por detrás, recargando el mentón en su hombro.

"¿Cuándo te mudarás?" Besó su cuello, pero Sigurd se separó y le miró frunciendo el ceño, luego recargó los codos en el barandal para mirarlo de frente.

"Bueno, yo planeaba tener todo listo a finales de este mes, tengo que comprar muebles y todo eso." Le miró estoico. "Solo espero que Hugin y Munin se lleven bien..."

Hubo otra pausa. Mathías le miraba estoico y Sigurd comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

"...claro que, si Munin no está listo para mudarse con Hugin, está bien, puede venir cuando quiera, tú tienes una llave." Continuó el noruego, desviando la mirada.

"¡Claro que está listo!" Exclamó Mathías con urgencia, más alto de lo que esperaba. "Claro que si..." Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y riendo levemente, se acercó al noruego y lo tomó por la cintura, llenando su cara de besitos. Sigurd rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y apretó un beso en sus labios. Los de Sigurd siempre sabían a tabaco, a café y a menta y los de Mathías a los dulces de canela que a veces regalaban con el ticket del Midnight en la caja.

Los siguientes meses fueron de arduo trabajo para ambos. Si no se descomponía una cosa, era otra, si no era una gotera era un cristal roto, y si compraban un juego de muebles con descuento, diez minutos más tarde encontraban otros de mejor calidad y más baratos.

Su casero y jefe de Sigurd, era un alemán de porte imponente y muy respetado. A Mathías le costó simpatizar con él, pero Sigurd logró convencerlo de cambiar el color de las paredes después de resanar todas las goteras, el señor Beilschmidth incluso les ofreció la ayuda de uno de sus hijos.

A Hugin y a Munin les costó trabajo adaptarse, pero con el paso del tiempo se volvieron excelentes compañeros. Para finales de Septiembre lograron amueblar la mayor parte del piso, y contaban con todo lo esencial. No podían estar más satisfechos consigo mismos.

Una noche, luego de terminar de cenar la comida china que les sobró del día anterior, salieron a tomar un poco de aire a balcón y compartir su último cigarro. Mathías miraba al cielo en silencio.

"¿Qué piensas?" Le preguntó Sigurd después de un rato de observarle. Mathías tardó un rato en contestar.

"A veces me gustaría que hubiera más estrellas en el cielo de aquí, como en la casa de campo de mi madre en Klitmøller." Contestó por fin, exhalando algo de humo y pasándole el cigarro al menor.

"No me dijiste que tenías una casa de campo ahí." Sigurd alzó una ceja, mirando unas pocas estrellas tenues en el cielo, la luna menguante y las luces rojas y blancas de un avión. "¿Era bonita?"Mathías guardó silencio, como tratando de formular una descripción en su cabeza.

"Todos los veranos a mi mamá le daba por viajar de Copenhague hasta Klitmøller. Hacíamos como media hora en avión hasta Aalborg y luego tomábamos el autobús. Llegábamos tarde en la noche, y normalmente yo ya estaba dormido. Ella me despertaba para bajar del autobús para caminar como veinte minutos. Íbamos sobre un caminito de piedras y tierra bordeado con hierbas que siempre estaba oscuro. A lo lejos podía escuchar el mar, las olas golpeando las orillas y entre más nos acercábamos mas olía a arena y sal. En el cielo siempre había una columna tupida de estrellas. Si teníamos suerte, lográbamos ver una aurora en el norte." Mathías contaba el recuerdo con tanto cariño en sus ojos que a Sigurd, que le observaba de reojo, se le hizo un nudo en el pecho.

Sin decir nada, apagó la colilla de cigarro en el piso del balcón y abrazó a Mathías por un brazo, recargando el mentón en su hombro y mirándole al rostro.

"Deberías llevarme un día." Le dijo en voz baja. Mathías sonrió y besó su nariz.

"Lo haré."

Hubo una pausa larga y un silencio cómodo.

"Sigurd... ¿Crees que deberíamos dejar de fumar?" Dijo Mathías observando el espectacular de una campaña anti tabaco como a tres cuadras de distancia sobre la avenida.

"Cierra la boca."

Mathías y Sigurd tenían poco, y tuvieron que trabajar para conseguirlo, y crecieron juntos con el pasar de las estaciones. Hubo días malos, hubo días buenos. Hubo peleas y reconciliaciones, días de silencio y oscuridad, días llenos de música y de estrellas, de rutina, de sorpresas.

Un día había chocolate caliente, otro cerveza negra, otros, un expreso doble y galletitas de mantequilla. Su balcón se volvió observatorio de estrellas y su recámara santuario de conversaciones a media noche, de secretos tontos, de desnudez de ideas, de alabanzas mutuas y de reglas no habladas.

 **Martes 01 de Enero de 2013.**

"Mathías..."

"¿Mmh...?"

"Mathías, despierta..."

"Estoy despierto... "Murmuró el danés, aún entre sueños.

"No estás despierto." Replicó Sigurd, aún en voz baja. "Quiero que escuches. No quiero que se te olvide después de que despiertes. Como la vez de la medicina de Munin."

De mala gana, Mathías se enderezó en la cabecera de la cama y bostezó. La luz azul de la madrugada se filtraba por la ventana, y él estaba seguro de que luego de la fiesta de año nuevo en el duplex, Solo habían pasado dos horas desde que logró dormirse. Talló sus ojos y miró al noruego, arqueando las cejas.

"¿Es que no duermes? Se nota que naciste en el campo."

"Es que, mira, estaba pensando..." mientras hablaba, el danés lo rodeaba por la cintura desnuda con sus brazos y lo obligaba a recostarse contra las almohadas." ...que este año, si me aceptan en la empresa, puedo pagar un viaje a Aalborg."

"¿Y para qué quieres ir a Aalborg? Copenhague es mejor..." Murmuró Mathías sobre la piel de su cuello. Sigurd rodó los ojos y pellizcó su mejilla.

"Sí, pedazo de ebrio, pero podemos tomar un bus en Aalborg e ir a Klitmøller, a la casa de verano de tu mamá."

"Mmh... ¿Es una meta de año nuevo?" Mathías besaba ahora su clavícula, y Sigurd desvió la mirada al techo.

"Más o menos." Murmuró el noruego.

"¿Cómo que más o menos?"

"Es más una promesa."

"¿Mh?" Mathías sonrió y se puso a su nivel para mirarlo a los ojos. Sigurd no hizo más que corresponder a su mirada, inexpresivo, pero con ojos brillantes. Luego de unos momentos, sobró el silencio.

"Prometo que te llevaré a Klitmøller este verano. " dijo por fin, en un tono dócil. Luego paseó sus dedos por la mejilla del contrario. " Y me mostrarás las estrellas como me lo prometiste tú."

Mathías no hizo más que sonreír ampliamente, esa maldita sonrisa confianzuda e irresistible para Sigurd que le iluminaba el día sin importar el estado o la hora. Después escondió su rostro en su cuello y lo abrazó con la fuerza de un oso. Sigurd solo se rió levemente y luego se quejó de la falta de aire.

 **20 de Mayo de 2013.**

"Entonces le dije a Iván que se fuera a la mierda." Gilbert recargó el codo en la barra, con un tarro de cerveza en la mano. Mathías le miró fijamente un momento.

"¿En serio le dijiste eso?" Preguntó al fin para luego terminar de vaciar su tarro. Gilbert guardó otro momento de silencio, como reproduciendo el recuerdo mientras miraba un punto fijo en la pared.

"Nah. Solo esperé a que se quedara dormido y tomé mis cosas para irme."

"¿Por qué esperaste a que se durmiera? " Mathías alzó una ceja y miró al alemán recargando el codo en la barra.

"No quería que se enterara."

"Gilbert, era tu roomie, pelearon porque ninguno metió cubitos de hielo a la nevera . Hablas como esposa maltratada, ya dime ¿Dormían juntos o no?"

Gilbert solo tomó su tarro y bebió lentamente, cubriendo la mitad de su cara en el cristal y mirando un punto fijo en la pared. Bajó el recipiente lentamente y volvió a hablar.

"El punto es que ahora tendré que vivir con mi viejo y mis hermanos y quiero darme un tiro en la cabeza."

Mathías rió ruidosamente.

"¿De qué te preocupas hombre?!" Palmeó su espalda." ¡Si ahora seremos vecinos!" El albino asentía mientras su mirada tristona se convertía en sonrisa.

"¡Sí!" Gilbert pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros del danés. "Oye, pero ¿Sigurd no me odia o algo así?" Hizo una mueca.

"Nah, hasta donde yo sé, solo odia a los taxistas, cuando dejo mis camisas mojadas en el lavabo y la margarina. Pero a ti no."

"Genial, sabía que no había ser en esta tierra capaz de odiarme de todas formas." Bebió de nuevo de su tarro.

"¿Qué hay de Iván?"

"Su hermana me odia más. Ella sí cree que dormíamos juntos."

"A qué te refieres con que _ella sí_?" Murmuró el danés con los labios pegados al recipiente de cristal. Gilbert solo le miró exasperado.

"No sé de qué me hablas... ¿Sigurd no te espera o algo?"

"¿Me estás echando?" Mathías miró su reloj de muñeca. "Nah. Llegará tarde hoy, puede que no llegue y se valla del trabajo a la escuela."

"Wow ¿qué?"

"Está trabajando muy duro estos días, paga casi toda la renta y además tiene que estudiar." Mathías rascó su nuca. "Es un maldito genio." Sonrió levemente.

"Umh...Está en arquitectura ¿no? ¿Y tú qué piensas hacer?" Preguntó casualmente el albino.

"¿Yo? Aún no tengo idea. Mi madre se fue y me estoy encargando del café , no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso estos días.

"¿No llevas como tres años con esa excusa? "Una voz femenina resonó detrás de ellos. Emma Morgens se sentó al lado de Mathías. Llevaba su ropa de oficina y su bolso, recién había salido del trabajo.

"¿Eh? Ah, hola. " Mathías saludó ignorando el comentario.

"Tiene razón, siempre que alguien te pregunta dices lo mismo." Completó Gilbert.

"Gilbert, friegas pisos en un museo. "Mathías comenzaba a sentirse exasperado.

"Tengo un puto diploma de mecánica automotriz."

"Mathías, en serio, llevo casi tres años yendo al Midnight y desde que te hablo es lo mismo. Incluso tu mamá está preocupada..."

"¿De qué ha de estar preocupada mi madre?" El danés frunció el ceño y bebió un trago grande de su cerveza, para luego pedir más en un ademán al bartender. "Tengo trabajo, vivo con el hombre más inteligente del mundo y tengo dos gatos que son como mis hijos ¿De qué se va a preocupar mi madre?"

"De que no consigas empleo haciendo algo que amas y de que vivas bajo el techo de alguien que te mantiene y que no te hagas responsable de tu futuro y de que las cosas salgan mal. Y de que te conviertas en un ama de casa, y aún peor, que regreses a vivir con ella." Respondió Emma. Gilbert se pasó una mano por la frente, como quien llega a una realización exasperante, y pidió otra cerveza.

"Ah... ¡Las cosas van perfecto entre Sigurd y yo! Denme tiempo, por dios, ni siquiera mi madre me habla de estas cosas. Y Sigurd no se ve preocupado al respecto. Él está en sus propios asuntos."

"Ahí está." Emma le miró inquisitiva.

"¿Qué?" Cuestionó el danés.

" _Él está en sus propios asuntos._ ¿En serio Mathías? En el ámbito profesional, eso no es señal de respeto del espacio. Es señal de distanciamiento ¿Siquiera sabes qué hace en el trabajo que lo retiene tanto tiempo por las noches?"

"Eh... creo que... hace ventas o algo así... eh..."

"Es una empresa de ventas, Mathías." Emma rodó los ojos y miró al frente con la mano empuñada en la mejilla. "¿Al menos sabes qué clase tiene los lunes en la mañana?"

"Eh..." Mathías entrecerró los ojos. Luego se hizo de se hizo el desentendido y miró su reloj de muñeca. "¿Saben qué? Me tengo que ir." Se levantó y se puso su chaqueta de cuero para salir del bar. "¡Nos vemos señoritas!" Les sonrió ampliamente a ambos y salió del bar de su primo. Emma bufó al verlo salir.

"Oye... ¿mal día?" Gilbert le miró casi preocupado.

"Lucille se fue de la casa. " Respondió bebiendo un trago largo, terminando con la cerveza que Mathías dejó.

"Ah... si, acabo de pasar por eso también. " El albino rascó su nuca.

"Oh... si cariño, escuché que te fuiste del departamento de Ivan... " La castaña le miró condescendiente y puso una mano en su hombro.

"¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No con Iván! Argh... " Gilbert se pasó una mano por la cara, estaba harto de tener que explicar que no se acostaba con su roomie, la gente simplemente no parecía entender, en especial en la parte en la que decía que _no era gay_. Incluso el viejo Aldrich hizo un intento patético por reconfortarlo cuando regresó a casa.

Mathías miraba el reloj en su celular mientras caminaba los últimos pasos hacia el departamento. Eran las tres de la mañana. Se acercó a la puerta y vio que el pestillo no estaba echado, señal de que Sigurd había regresado.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta para no hacer ruido y se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta antes de entrar, tirándolos en el piso junto a la puerta. Cruzó el pasillo, dobló la esquina, y ahí estaba, la habitación abierta, la mochila tirada en el piso y un Sigurd que dormitaba boca abajo en la cama aún tendida. Había caído rendido, como siempre.

Mathías solo sonrió, y al acercarse se inclinó a besar su mejilla. Luego se quitó los pantalones dispuesto a dormir y se recostó a su lado. Después de mirarle un momento, lo giró boca arriba sosteniéndolo por los hombros, despertándolo ligeramente.

"Mh...h...hola..." musitó el noruego.

"Hola..." Respondió Mathías en voz suave. "Siempre que duermes en esa posición te duele el cuello en la mañana."

"Mh.." Sigurd se recostó de lado, mirándole semiinconsciente con los ojos entrecerrados. Ni siquiera entendió lo que dijo pero se le quitó el dolor en el cuello y fue lo único que supo antes de que el mayor lo rodeara con sus brazos y el rostro se hundiera en su pecho. Entonces, luego de unos minutos antes de recuperar la conciencia, se dio cuenta. "Mathías... " Murmuró.

"¿Mh?" El danés ya se estaba quedando dormido, pero Sigurd lo interrumpió al separarse y recargarse sobre su codo, mirándole.

"¿Estuviste bebiendo?" Sigurd frunció el ceño.

Oh... aquí iba. Otra vez por sexta vez en casi un mes.

"Ah... " Mathías suspiró y se sentó en la cama expectante, quieto pero entrando en pánico internamente, como el Titanic a punto de estrellarse. "Si... Gilbert está deprimido y.."

"Estás bebiendo mucho, Mathías. Incluso has llegado ebrio." Frunció el ceño.

"Es Berwald, él me lo da todo gratis..." El danés se rascó la nuca.

"Te portas como un niño." Sigurd se pasó una mano por el rostro y suspiró pesado. "No es por limitarte pero detesto llegar y no saber dónde estás."

Ante esto, Mathías frunció el ceño y le miró de frente.

"Oye, yo siempre llego y no estás tampoco ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Esperarte despierto?" Replicó sonando un poco más agresivo de lo que pretendía, pero su tono revelaba la realidad: estaba enfadado por algo que ninguno de los dos podía controlar. Sigurd le miró fijamente en silencio.

"Eso no es excusa para que te emborraches dos veces a la semana, y estás descuidando el trabajo."

"¡No es cierto!"

Ante la réplica de Mathías, el noruego cambió de expresión, y ahora su mirada había cambiado significativamente, oh dios, el danés sabía cómo despertar a la bestia en el interior de su normalmente estoico y silencioso noruego. Se giró para tomar el celular de la mesita de noche y buscó hasta la lista de llamadas recientes: más de una era de Feliks.

"Me llama en horas de clases preguntando por ti ¿Qué crees que pienso cuando estoy todo el día ocupado y no le contestas a nadie?" Sigurd hablaba en voz baja, no por respeto a la noche, sino porque quería evitar decir más de la cuenta si gritaba.

"¡Solo falté un par de veces!" Mathías mintió, y Sigurd lo supo cuando desvió la mirada masajeando el puente de su nariz para evadirse al fingir enfado. Esta actitud terminó con los nervios del noruego. Entonces se escuchó el golpe del móvil contra la mesita de noche, tan fuerte que podría haber roto la pantalla, si no es que la madera misma de la mesa. Sigurd se levantó de la cama robando la colcha, dejando a Mathías solo y mirándole con desconcierto.

"Cuando aprendas a portarte como un adulto avísame. No sé como tu madre te aguantaba en casa." Dicho esto, salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Esa noche, por primera vez, no durmieron juntos aún estando bajo el mismo techo, y Mathías sintió como si algo se rompiera en el interior de su pecho bajo la presión de la culpa.

 **Lunes 3 de Junio de 2013 (11:30 pm)**

Hacía varios días que no se hablaban. Es decir, siempre los hubo, pero por dios, no de esta forma. Mathías ya no encontraba la cafetera preparada en la mañana, ni las diez llamadas perdidas en el celular. Sigurd ya no encontraba la ropa mojada en una esquina del baño, ni la cama destendida a medianoche después del trabajo.

Los días que coincidían en la cama se daban las espaldas, y aunque tuvieran la energía ninguno de los dos hacía un movimiento para calmarle las inquietudes al otro.

Mathías jamás había estado tan conflictuado en su vida, y no pasaba un día en el que Sigurd no sintiera el peso de la culpa por sus recientes palabras al danés, que por cierto, ya no llegaba ebrio, y Feliks dejó de llamarle.

Ah, pero la cobardía disfrazada de orgullo es la esencia de la idiotez, y la verdad es que ambos eran completos idiotas el uno por el otro, en las buenas y en las malas.

Todo el barco medio hundido aún podía rescatarse, aunque Mathías aún no sabía cómo. Pero esa noche, decidió ser un buen amigo por el momento, y ayudar a su ebrio amigo, Gilbert Beilschmidth a salir del bar Duplex.

"En serio, no puedo creer que me estés pidiendo esto."

"Oye, yo hice eso por ti antes de que dejaras de ir conmigo. Se solidario, maldita sea. " Gilbert recargaba la cabeza en la ventana del taxi " De todas formas ¿Qué haces sobrio hoy?"

Mathías no contestó, y Gilbert comprendía.

"¿Cómo terminas ebrio un lunes a las once de la noche?" A Mathías le parecía tan ridículo que hasta le hacía gracia.

"Estaba compitiendo."

"¿Con quién?"

"Con un bastardo gitano que hablaba el alemán más horrible del mundo y decidió que bebía mejor que yo."

Eso era. Para emborrachar a Gilbert Beilschmidth solo hacía falta darle en el orgullo nacionalista y en su capacidad de retención del alcohol.

"¿Gitanos de este lado del charco?"

"Más bien era húngaro." Gilbert empuñó las manos."Olía bien."

Mathías no supo qué responder.

Conforme se acercaban a la avenida principal, Gilbert se inquietaba un poco más con respecto a la posible reacción de su padre y sus hermanos ante su patético estado de ebriedad. Lo del gitano nadie iba a creérselo, y de repente se sintió de nuevo como en la preparatoria.

"Déjame quedarme en tu piso. Aldrich se va a poner histérico y el viejo ya no está para estas cosas." Gil se pasó una mano por la cara, como tratando de borrar una imagen.

Sigurd no llegaría hasta la madrugada del día siguiente, así que estaba bien. No era la primera vez que Gilbert o alguno de los hermanos Beilschmidth se quedaba, y procuraban irse temprano para no perturbar la rutina de ninguno de los dos.

Llegaron al departamento tan discretamente como pudieron, y Gilbert cayó muerto en el colchón del lado de Mathías, y este recostado en el lado de Sigurd, dormidos como troncos.

Como buen ebrio hiperactivo a principios de verano, Gilbert se quitó la camisa y la tiró a un lado de la cama.

 **Martes 4 de Junio de 2013 (4:25 am.)**

Con la (mala) suerte de haber llegado más temprano de lo usual, lo primero que detectó Sigurd al abrir la puerta fue la sudadera extra colgada en el perchero. Hasta ahí ningún problema. Gilbert era olvidadizo.

Lo segundo, el olor a alcohol y tabaco en esta. Maldita sea, estuvo ahí de nuevo. Pero ese día pidió permiso para tomar miércoles libre, pues sería cumpleaños de Mathías. Esa noche el noruego venía decidido a hacer las paces con él. Dejaría de huir y no le importaba que hora fuera de la madrugada, no soportaría otra jornada sin la esperanza de llegar por la noche y que su novio estaría ahí, dispuesto a abrazarlo y mimarlo hasta que alguno de los dos durmiera y sonara la alarma de nuevo.

Entró a la habitación y se acercó a la cama para encender la lamparita de noche.

En ese punto no sabía si hubiera deseado llegar más tarde en la madrugada o más temprano por la noche.

Ahora Sigurd sostenía su celular en la oscuridad en la calle fuera de la librería. Su voz temblaba un poco y cada articulación de su cuerpo estaba tensa.

"¿Natasha? Sé que es tarde, sí, perdón. Pero no puedo dormir en casa hoy y no tengo dinero."

 _["¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Claro que puedes quedarte aquí. Sigurd, Sigurd ¿Estás llorando?"]_

 **Nota:** _Okay, esto resultó más largo de lo que esperaba._

 _Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá! Y por supuesto por su paciencia :^)_

 _Que tengan bonito fin e inicio de semana. Hasta la próxima!_


	4. Agosto parte 3

_**N:**_ _Hola! estoy de vuelta! Dios, por fín, escribir esto me tomó más tiempo del que debería, pero entre las tareas y la falta de ideas, además de la falta de office, pude escribir este capítulo._

 _Ojalá les agrade, sus opiniones me motivarían mucho._

Mathías no se dio cuenta de lo que le esperaba esa tarde al llegar al trabajo.

No se dio cuenta de la llegada de Sigurd en la fatal madrugada. Cuando despertó Gilbert ya se había ido, y con él toda idea de la causa de la huida.

Eran las 6:40 cuando Mathías departamento, y él ya había notado algo extraño en el tono del "buenas tardes" del viejo Aldrich que barría la primera fila de escaleras en la entrada de la edificación.

Algo ya le decía que su día había estado demasiado tranquilo, que a pesar de su limpieza de conciencia con respecto a los actos de lo que llevaba la semana, había algo que no cuadraba. Sea tal vez porque no escuchó el rumor de la alarma del celular de su novio del lado de su buró, que a pesar de estar acostumbrado a ignorar, un recuerdo quedaba siempre en el inconsciente, que sabe molestarnos cuando algo va mal.

Sus dudas de aclararon cuando llegó al departamento y solo Munin lo recibió en la entrada. Que ninguna prenda de Sigurd colgaba del perchero, y mucho menos del closet en el cuarto, ni zapatos había en el piso del mismo, ni prendas del noruego en las cajoneras, ni su desodorante, ni su perfume o su cepillo de dientes. Se había llevado lo esencial para sobrevivir. También su computadora y hasta fue lo suficientemente meticuloso para llevarse el plato y los juguetes que le correspondían a Hugin.

La primera semana hubo negación. _No, que no se ha ido. Que va a regresar. A lo mejor le salió un viaje de negocios. A lo mejor su padre enfermó. Tal vez regrese la próxima semana. Se le habrá acabado el saldo, se quedó sin internet._ Y estas excusas de todas formas alternadas con largas y frustrantes sesiones de búsqueda, de preguntar aquí y allá, de ir a su trabajo y a la universidad: El alumno no había dejado de asistir, y en el trabajo no tenía faltas tampoco. Solo que había cambiado sus horarios.

Segunda semana hubo ira total durante el día, y por las noches, tristezas infinitas ahogadas con alcohol. Después de las largas borracheras hubo resacas que solo empeoraban el temperamento del danés. Seguía buscando, pero al preguntar, se daba cuenta de que muchos amigos, en especial los conocidos por parte de Sigurd, le mentían cuando le decían que no sabían donde estaba, o aún peor, ni mentían, le decían que no le dirían, y luego le miraban con desdén. Esto terminó por destrozarlo: Su novio se había ido, y no le quería ver.

Sus amigos le decían que se diera por vencido ya, que Sigurd le había abandonado y no le quería ver y que era hora de seguir adelante. Sus amigos que si contaban con un corazón y no un pedazo de carbón en el pecho, le decían que solo le diera tiempo, que tal vez recapacitaría y que cuando menos se lo esperara le volvería a llamar.

 **Miércoles 26 de Junio de 2013**

La estadía en el departamento se había hecho insoportable. Últimamente prefería quedarse en casa de Francis o de Antonio antes que estar ahí, pero en casas ajenas no le aguantaban mucho tiempo, pues su temperamento también se estaba volviendo insoportable. No podía seguir así.

No podía con el aroma de Sigurd en la almohada y las cobijas, no podía con el recuerdo de las noches de sobras del día anterior y de observar el cielo de estrellas atenuadas en el balcón.

No podía, Dios, no podía con esa cama y los secretos que guardaba, ni con el sofá y las confesiones que había atestiguado, ni con un solo mueble de esa casa. Ni con los recuerdos de conversaciones en el desayunador, o con las comidas hechas entre los dos en la cocina. No soportaba el olor del café recién hecho, no soportaba el sonido del teclear en una computadora o el olor a libros nuevos, ni mucho menos el cerrar los ojos y ver su rostro, sus sonrisas discretas, sus risas tímidas, sus enojos, sus sarcasmos, sus jugueteos, sus pequeños berrinches matutinos, sus sonrojos, sus besos, sus ruegos, sus gemidos…

Mathías extrañaba a Sigurd y no podía con su propia existencia. Por supuesto que terminar con esta del todo no sería una opción, así que esfumar su presencia de aquel departamento era lo mejor.

Puso todos los muebles a la venta y consiguió un lugar pequeño donde vivir, con tal de no regresar con su madre en un ataque de orgullo veinteañero. Ese miércoles, mientras se ocupaba de su cuarto, la última habitación que quería limpiar antes de irse, golpeó con la escoba debajo de la cama, un objeto sólido. Frunció el ceño y suspiró. Se recostó boca abajo en el piso para tener un mejor panorama del obstáculo, y lo que encontró fue una caja rectangular envuelta en papel rojo con un moño blanco.

Dudó, pero no podía dejar semejante caja tan grande y tan bonita debajo de la cama que terminaría por regalar a los siguientes habitantes de la casa.

En la nota decía "Feliz cumpleaños. De Sigurd para Mathías." El danés acuclillado junto a la caja recién sacada del escondite sintió el primer nudo en su pecho, que había tratado de evitar al ponerse a trabajar arduamente en la labor de la limpieza. Debajo de la envoltura que rompió con cuidado y lentamente, como si no quisiera, se hallaba la caja de un telescopio, para su sorpresa, con una nota pegada:

 _[ 5 de Junio de 2013_

 _Mathías:_

 _Para mí el mundo era un lugar sin rumbo, un camino sin destino aparente, uno muy largo y difícil, lidiando con la conciencia de mi insignificancia existencial frente al universo._

 _Desde que te conozco, sigue siendo así, pero desde la primera vez que tomaste mi mano me di cuenta de que este camino, largo y difícil, quería recorrerlo contigo, y que el peso de nuestra insignificancia frente al universo que parece que va a comernos, quería lidiarlo a tu lado._

 _Nunca quiero que dejes de mirar el vacío, oscuro y voraz, y en él encontrar las estrellas mas brillantes._

 _Por favor nunca retires de tus ojos los astros._

 _Te amo._

 _P.D: Seguramente no estaré ya en casa cuando despiertes. Te llamaré después de la escuela, pedí un día en el trabajo, tú haz el plan. ]_

Los sollozos apagados de un joven con el corazón hecho polvo se ahogaban en una recámara vacía, que alguna vez fue santuario de conversaciones a media noche, de secretos tontos, de desnudez de ideas, de alabanzas mutuas y de reglas no habladas.

 **Mañana del Lunes primero de Julio de 2013.**

" _Mathías" Las sílabas se hunden bajo la piel húmeda, suave. Se mezclan con su aroma. El vaivén, los besos, el calor. "¡Ah!" El placer desenfrenado conducido por el instinto en su bajo abdomen, donde se formaba un nudo que se iba a romper en cualquier momento, "Mathías..." El nombre prohibido por la conciencia, el subconsciente rebelde y delator lo grita a los cuatro vientos sin miedo alguno._

Pero el nudo en el bajo abdomen se desvanece en vez de reventar en mil sensaciones, y Sigurd descubre que son las seis de la mañana, que estaba soñando y que está solo en la cama individual, en el quinto piso de un edificio, en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad que comparte con Arthur y Vlad.

Se talla el rostro y los ojos, tratando de recuperar la lucidez, y se encuentra con el techo iluminado de la luz azul claro de la mañana aún muy joven.

Con el recuerdo de Mathías, el recuerdo prohibido de Sigurd que es demasiado estricto consigo mismo cuando se trata de utilización correcta del pensamiento práctico, el noruego se da un par de bofetadas mentales. Pero ya lo sabemos, el subconsciente es rebelde, y de inmediato le trae a la mente la voz del danés al oído, un nudo en la garganta y humedad en los ojos.

Sigurd se quedó en cama 10 minutos mas, mirando el techo, antes de que la alarma de verdad sonara y le obligara a poner "en orden" la cabeza para empezar con la rutina semanal.

 **Domingo 2 de Agosto de 2015 (9:45 am)**

 _"Sábanas almidonadas, velas aromáticas, desodorante para hombre. Oh dios no quiero abrir los ojos."_

Pero Sigurd no reconocía ningún aroma familiar. De hecho las primeras percepciones de su entorno le fueron tan ajenas que casi fue desagradable (casi fue desilusionante ). Pero no era la primera vez que esto le pasaba, y para este punto lo que más deseaba era encontrar mínimo un condón usado en alguna parte y todo su dinero en su cartera. Así que se aventuró a abrir los ojos lentamente, y la luz intensa de la mañana tardía entró por su retina y sintió como si alguien le clavara dos agujas hasta lóbulo occipital.

 _" Okay, abrir , los ojos no es una opción todavía. "_ Se giró sobre su costado y se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana, y los abrió de nuevo. _"¿Solo en la cama? Sí. ¿Estás vestido? Si, estás vestido, muchas gracias. ¿Cremallera cerrada? Sí. Empezamos bien la mañana. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde mierda estamos?."_

 _Meow._

 _"¿Gato?"_

 _Meow_. Entonces sintió el peso de cuatro patas caminar cerca de él, restregándose ensu trasero, luego contra su espalda. De inmediato sintió como el animal se escurría por debajo de la sábana, pasaba por encima de su costado y le miraba frente a frente. De pelaje negro y grandes ojos familiares y confianzudos

 _"Tú no eres Hugin..."_

Sigurd acarició la cabecita y el puente de la nariz del animal con un dedo.

"Hola, Munin..."

Cuando Sigurd se levantó y salió al pasillo, notó el aroma a limpiador para piso de lavanda, y no había señal de polvo en un solo rincón. El lugar, que resultó ser un departamento al cruzar el pasillo y notar que por una ventana se veían una serie de ventanas de un edificio gemelo, a pesar de la impecabilidad, estaba ligeramente oscurecido, precisamente porque toda la luz solar la tapaba el otro inmueble, y poca luz blanca que entraba solo iluminaba las moléculas de polvo que se le cruzaban y luego moría antes de llegar a la alfombra azul marino en la sala.

Lo único que daba calidez a la habitación era el cuadro de girasoles amarillos que colgaba en una pared frente a la de la ventana.

Aún no había señal de vida, hasta que en la cocina se escuchó el chocar de una pala en el metal de una sartén. Se acercó y se asomó tímidamente por el marco de la puerta. Dándole la espalda estaba un hombre de complexión pequeña y delgada. El cabello largo estaba atado en una coleta y cubierto por un paño blanco. Vestía un par de pantalones deportivos y una camiseta negra demasiado grande para su talla, elemento que lo hacía ver mas pequeño aún. Probablemente Sigurd le sacaba unos siete centímetros de estatura, y él tampoco era particularmente alto.

El hombre se giró y miró a Sigurd con desconcierto unos segundos, como si hubiera olvidado su prescencia en la casa. Luego, cuando se encendió su memoria de nuevo, le dió los buenos días.

"¡Buenos días!" Sonrió Yao limpiando sus manos húmedas con un paño, para saludarlo mas formalmente. Sigurd carraspeó como si necesitara recuperar la voz ante la extrañeza de la situación. La idea de haber dormido con él no le parecía del todo extraña aún. No sabía si disculparse por no recordar nada o simplemente darle las gracias por la noche y desaparecer durante meses, como ya lo había tenido que hacer antes.

"Buenos días..." Sigurd parecía algo patético. Se veía tan desconcertado y estaba tan despeinado simplemente hecho un desastre por la resaca que Yao tuvo la necesidad de explicarle la situación.

"Mi nombre es Yao. Ivan te trajo a la casa anoche, no te preocupes, nosotros también nos acabamos de levantar." Rió.

El acento de Yao era muy marcado, se notaba que no tenía mucho tiempo aquí. Se veía joven y delicado, pero su apretón de manos era firme, era como saludar a un hombre de complexión grande, como Ivan.

"Ah… soy Sigurd… ¿entonces eres el nuevo roomie de Ivan?"

"¡No tan nuevo! Llegué a vivir aquí hace seis meses. Llegué de Beijing sin nada en los bolsillos e Ivan me ofreció el lugar un mes sin renta hasta que conseguí empleo." Yao continuó con sus labores en la cocina. Parecía atareado, y la verdad es que todo olía delicioso. "¿Te quedas a desayunar? Él fue a la tienda de conveniencia por cigarros, y Feliks y Toris también vendrán."

Sigurd le ofreció ayuda al oriental, pero este le dijo que estaba casi listo, que esperara en el desayunador. Ivan llegó y le saludó con una sonrisa. Dejó la bolsa de la tienda en medio de la mesa del desayunador.

"¿Cómo va la resaca?" Le preguntó al noruego mientras se sentaba frente a él.

"Ah… he tenido peores..." Sigurd le devolvió la sonrisa, que solo eso se le ocurría hacer. "Gracias por traerme… perdón por la molestia..."

"No ha sido molestia. Fue una situación extraña que solo podía terminar así." Rió Iván levemente. Entonces Sigurd se retractó de intentar recordar los eventos de anoche, y se concentró mejor en el florero que se encontraba en una mesita cerca de la entrada.

Entonces la puerta que estaba emparejada se abrió por completo y entraron Feliks y Toris. Feliks parecía venir mas bien de mala gana, pues entró detrás de Toris con cara de pocos amigos. Esto cambió después de ver a Sigurd.

"¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás!" Feliks se acercó y se sentó a su lado, como quien va por su casa. Ivan estaba acostumbrado a estas visitas, de todas formas ellos dos vivían del otro lado del pasillo y las invitaciones no eran raras.

"¿Sí?" Sigurd solo alzó una ceja. Toris le miró algo condescendiente.

"¿Qué tal la resaca?" Le preguntó.

El hecho de que todos predijeran que tendría resaca le preocupó aún mas.

Munin se paseó ronroneante entre sus tobillos y Sigurd evadió la pregunta con otra pregunta.

"¿Qué hace Munin aquí?" Lo cargó entre sus brazos y lo mimó un poco.

"¡Entonces le recuerdas! " Exclamó Feliks.

"Mathías a veces nos lo encarga. El pequeño va de un departamento a otro y los cuatro cuidamos de él." Sonrió Iván.

Oh…

Sigurd evadió de nuevo, preguntar lo obvio: "¿Qué está haciendo Mathías estos días?" pero, le preocupaba no preguntar, porque eso no implicaría desinterés, sino que implicaba que le interesaba, pero quería evadir preguntar, para así fingir desinterés, pero entonces si preguntaba en este punto, parecería que preguntaba para no mostrar interés en fingir desinterés, porque finalmente eso implicaría interés. Y finalmente ¿por qué le preocupada fingir desinterés? ¿Es que le interesaba?

"Y… ¿Qué…?"

Antes de siquiera formular la pregunta, Yao llegó y comenzó a servir. Era una especie de guisado de verduras con carne y arroz dulce. También empanaditas rellenas de curri, porque todo lo que le sobraba lo ponía en empanaditas, esa clase de costumbres que tienen las abuelas.

Todos comieron en silencio. De vez en cuando solo mencionaban el clima. El frío que hacía en ese departamento, lo mimado y gordo que estaba Munin, lo mimado que estaba Feliks, lo suave que era el cabello de Yao, cumplido de parte de Ivan, lo mucho que le costó a Ivan ese cuadro de girasoles en la sala y lo barato que pudo haberlo conseguido Yao…

"¿Y dónde conseguiste el cuadro?" Le preguntó Sigurd al ruso.

"Me lo vendió Lars."

"Ah! Entonces está vendiendo arte estos días… " Comentó Toris.

"Sabes que siempre vende lo que puede. Vendería a sus hermanos si no les quisiera tanto."Dijo Feliks.

"Oh… entonces sigue con eso..." Sigurd trató de suprimir su recuerdo detonante antes de beberse dos botellas de vodka y media junto a Feliks.

"Oh si, Emma siempre me está diciendo que simplemente no puede sentar cabeza." Mientras el polaco hablaba, miraba a Sigurd con atención discreta. Claro que trataba de calmar sus ideas, y también era obvio que hizo una investigación a fondo, que probablemente incluía simplemente llamar a Mathías y preguntar si iba en serio con él, porque así era Feliks.

"Oh, vaya… " Sigurd asintió y concentró la mirada en su plato, haciéndose el desentendido.

Y el tema se desvió de nuevo al precio del cuadro, y a lo menospreciada que estaba la actividad artística estos días, y acerca del siguiente mural de Toris, y luego sobre artesanías y cerámica, y así hasta el café y cuando dio la una de la tarde, Sigurd decidió que era oportuno ayudar con la loza a pesar de las objeciones de Yao, agradecer y retirarse.

 _ **N:** Pues bueno, se terminó la tragedia 2011-2013, y las cosas se van a poner buenas a partir del siguiente capítulo ;)_

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


	5. Septiembre

**Nota:** _Estuve a segundos. Segundos de deshacerme para siempre de MidnightEspresso, porque quería limpiar mi cuenta y_ _así_ _._ _A partir de ciertas realizaciones personales e_ _mpezar de nuevo, comenzando por_ _una serie de cambios en mi cuenta_ _, porque, simplemente_ _estoy así de aburrida. Y_ _son las_ _12 de la noche_ _(la hora triste (?) ) y_ _estaba leyendo Orange Blossom Special de TwiGo para colmo, y para darme aún más en la madre empecé Acceleration Waltz, porque me gustan los contextos históricos y al parecer el sufrimiento. Si no han leído estas historias se las recomiendo muchísimo, los que las han leído saben de lo que hablo._

 _En fin, el punto es que estaba como de "no tengo idea de qué iba a hacer con esto me rindo además no tiene tantos lectores y la vida no vale_ _la pena_ _y si_ _MI OTP NO PUEDE SER FELIZ ELLOS TAMPOC..…_ _.._ _-_ _"_

 _Pero la repentina realización de un nuevo review me hizo detenerme._

 _Muchísimas gracias GigiS, por leer hasta el cuarto capítulo, por tu opinión,_ _y_ _por tu espera._

 _Pero ya no me quiero poner tan personal ¡Mejor pongamos manos a la obra! Aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo, espero que lo disfruten._

 _De ser así, no olviden escribir un review, que son muy apreciados._

 **Sábado 5 de Septiembre de 2015.**

Mathías abrió la puerta del departamento y dejó la jaula en el piso, para abrir la reja y liberar a un exasperado Munin después de un largo viaje desde el departamento de Ivan. La casa olía un poco a encerrado, y las superficies estaban empolvadas, pero aún así se podía percibir el ligero aroma del perfume de Lars desde el cuarto.

Y es que el neerlandés tenía una llave del departamento, para entrar y salir a su gusto. Y no es que fueran pareja realmente, no se amaban de esa forma, las cosas estaban bien claras. Simplemente eran amigos cercanos, socios y también compañeros sexuales, de alguna manera extraña.

" _La vida te lleva por caminos impredecibles Mathías, ten esto en mente siempre",_ le dijo su madre una vez. Pero cuando le dijo eso tenía él 7 años y había encontrado una galleta rancia dentro de un calcetín debajo del sillón. No sabía cómo, no sabía por qué, y no sabía como esto se relacionaba con él follando con el tipo que les vendió todo el mobiliario del café pero ese no es el punto.

El punto es que Mathías recién había regresado a América. Fue a visitar a unos primos junto con su madre a Copenhague unos días, dejando a Feliks como encargado del café y de cuidar a Munin.

Lars no cuidaba de Munin porque era alérgico a los gatos, y él ya tenía un conejo. Fuera de ese detalle, la presencia de Lars en su casa y en el café se habían vuelto constantes los últimos meses. Quizá había llegado a depender un poco de él. Cuando no tenía tiempo, Lars llegaba a suplirlo en el Midnight y muchas veces lo llevó a la escuela en auto en la mañana. A pesar de ser ambos ocupados hombres de negocios (A Mathías le gustaba referirse a sí mismo de esta manera, la verdad es que los asuntos administrativos le dan pereza y su madre o Lars son quienes se encargan de esas cosas. Él se limitaba a su carisma como mesero y su habilidad en la cocina.) Lars se ocupaba de que comiera correctamente dejándole algo preparado en el sartén en la cocina cuando Mathías regresaba de clases para que no perdiera tiempo antes de ir a trabajar.

Lars dedicaba demasiado tiempo a Mathías y aún así, si cualquiera les preguntara, ambos asegurarían con sinceridad de que no hay absolutamente nada emocional entre ellos. Mathías era afectuoso en público con Lars como lo era con cualquier amigo cercano, y Lars correspondía a sus afectos solo por convención.

Eso fue lo que tuvo que explicarle a Feliks cuando llamó a la mañana siguiente del cumpleaños de Vash para preguntarle sobre la naturaleza de su relación con Lars.

Negocios y sexo, nada más.

Se tumbó sobre el sofá y miró la hora y la fecha en su celular. Era 5 de Septiembre, él había llegado esa misma madrugada.

Ayer no estuvo en la ciudad, el 4 de Septiembre, siempre estaba en el café los días 4 de cada mes casi religiosamente y esta vez falló. Una especie de sensación de derrota le invadió. Los días 4 de cada mes a las 4:00 pm Sigurd iba por un expreso doble y una galletita de mantequilla. Incluso tenían el lugar reservado para él a esa hora. Solo esperaba que Feliks hubiera respetado al menos eso estando a cargo del café, porque él es observador, y sabe más cosas de Mathías y del café que cualquiera.

Ahora, era importante que Sigurd no rompiera la rutina. Nunca lo hacía. Aunque la seguía con indiferencia, como sin conocimiento de ésta, lo hacía. Siempre a la misma hora el mismo día del mes. Iba, le servían el café, se quedaba media hora, dejaba la cuenta y se iba sin despedirse ni agradecer, y Mathías tenía la esperanza, ridícula esperanza, de que un día Sigurd le miraría a los ojos de nuevo al ser servido, por lo menos le diría gracias y le dejaría su nueva dirección anotada en un papel debajo del plato antes de irse.

Esto era una fantasía, pero nadie dijo que Mathías estuviera cuerdo de todas maneras. Ese 4 de Septiembre podía ser el día y lo había perdido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ayer?

Ah, sí.

 _Klitmøller._

Estaba en la casa de Klitmøller con su madre, mirando las estrellas, sentado en el porche él solo mientras la señora ya se había ido a dormir.

El telescopio estaba ahí, pero nunca tuvo las agallas de usarlo más de una vez, porque sabía que cuando quitara la mirada del lente, Sigurd no estaría ahí, para observar las estrellas sobre Klitmøller como habían prometido aquella noche. Y en aquella casita de campo, estando con su madre, no quería demostrar lo triste que le ponía realmente aquella promesa rota de venir con él. Podía usar el telescopio del laboratorio de física, que era mucho más caro y más efectivo, pero ese era especial, porque se lo había regalado Sigurd.

Sí, sí, pasaron casi 3 años. Mathías ya había superado la peor etapa de la depresión y se había puesto a trabajar y consiguió dormir sin él e incluso con otras personas sin llorar unos buenos diez minutos primero. Cambió mucho en ese periodo de tiempo. Creció.

Pero aún así, Sigurd dejó una marca muy profunda en todo aquello que conforma a Mathías. Se lo atribuía al trabajo en el café y el hecho de que la astronomía en general, carrera que estaba estudiando actualmente, le recordaba ocasionalmente a las palabras de Sigurd en aquella nota de cumpleaños.

Le dijo que no dejara de mirar a las estrellas y se lo tomó bastante literal.

No sabía si estaba enamorado o no pero Sigurd y las cicatrices que dejó definitivamente eran un recuerdo en su día a día.

Maldita sea, en los días que estaba demasiado desocupado llegó a soñar que Sigurd lo engañaba con un montón de mujeres suecas quién sabe por qué razón. Y ni siquiera era un engaño porque Sigurd ya se había ido pero aún así despertaba encontrando las revistas porno que tenía desde la secundaria extremadamente ofensivas.

Otras veces soñaba que un día simplemente regresaba de trabajar una noche y se recostaba a su lado, como si llevaran años juntos y nada hubiera pasado. Al principio estos sueños le producían una profunda tristeza, pero al volverse recurrentes eran ahora solo una imagen normal en su cabeza que no siempre le emitía emociones, pero ahí estaba.

Extrañaba a Sigurd. Demasiado. Pero, de todas maneras, no podía decir que no estaba enfadado.

Simplemente un día decide irse, sin decir nada, ni adiós. Haberle dicho que todo era una farsa y algo como "Eres genial en la cama pero eres demasiado imbécil para mi tiempo. Borracho de mierda." le hubiera roto menos el corazón. Quizá porque una parte de él lo consideraba cierto.

Estaba enfadado todavía. Incluso había veces en que se ponía de malas durante horas de solo pensarlo. Ugh. Sigurd había sido tan injustamente cruel. Se sintió tan humillado. Fueron tantas personas las que lo vieron mostrar lo peor de él, lo más amargo, lo más patético, lo más estúpido, impulsivo, _lo más_ _t_ _riste_ del siempre alegre, atractivo, carismático, perfecto Mathías. Por dios la gente que no lo conocía lo suficientemente bien posiblemente pensaban que cagaba arcoíris, y hasta esa gente lo vio en su peor estado, en el momento más humillante de su vida. Todo el mundo lo vio con esas intenciones de hacer toda la maldita ciudad pedazos con tal de encontrar a Sigurd y gritarle iracundo, rogarle de la manera más patética y luego volver a gritarle, darle una bofetada o algo, y posiblemente besar sus pies con tal de que simplemente, simplemente le explicara _por qué._

Si Mathías se hubiera enterado, si le hubiera cruzado por la mente que Sigurd se había ido, despechado al haber creído que Gilbert tuvo relaciones con él…

Quién sabe que le hubiera pasado al pobre alemán.

Cuando las aguas se calmaron, un año después del desastre, posiblemente fue una etapa aún más dolorosa. Porque el mundo había vuelto a girar, porque la gente seguía con sus vidas. A Mathías le indignaba la idea de que el mundo continuara como debe, que la gente siguiera siendo, que las estaciones siguieran pasando, y que él simplemente tuviera que dejarse llevar por la corriente, como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero sin Sigurd a su lado. Incluso Gilbert se había conseguido una novia. Una _novia._ Esa palabra empleada en una frase con ese nombre, en ese contexto, sonaba simplemente surreal.

La idea de salir adelante era absurda, y sin embargo ahí estaba. Esperando a Lars. Tratando de descansar de un viaje. Pagando cuentas, dando servicios, saliendo a correr, cuidando de su viejo gato que consideraba un hijo. Tratando de ser feliz.

Por desgracia él y Sigurd tenían demasiados amigos en común. Era como si toda la maldita comunidad europea (y gay) de la ciudad se conociera, y en cada fiesta, en cada reunión, en especial en el bar Duplex, se encontraban. Y no podían hacer más, que saludarse de lejos y eludirse. No miradas de más de cinco segundos y evadir directamente a los ojos porque si miraba esos ojos otra vez, esos profundos ojos purpúreos Mathías probablemente hubiera llorado.

Lo peor era después. Mathías se sentía horrible los siguientes días por verse incapaz de tener una conversación con él, de acercarse. No sabía a qué le temía más, a la idea del rechazo, de ser ignorado, o de darle una bofetada al maldito por todo el daño causado.

Sin embargo, cuando Sigurd comenzó a regresar al café como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando sus intentos de coquetear, frío, indiferente al mero estilo Bondevik, entonces Mathías se sentía controlado, porque entonces estaba en su territorio. Sigurd estaba en su territorio, y no tenía intenciones de huir, y no podía dejar esas oportunidades deslizarse, coqueteaba, le servía lo de siempre, trataba de conversar a pesar de ser brutalmente ignorado y aún así, aún así seguía intentando, porque cuando estaba en servicio debía estar bajo control, porque era un profesional, porque su trabajo era sagrado, y la presencia de Sigurd en esa mesa inmaculada que se había vuelto su altar era sagrada y no debía ser perturbada, y Mathías siempre debía estar ahí, aunque seguía evitando sus ojos. Pero lo más importante de todo era que Sigurd se sentía cómodo en ese territorio.

Pero no en el bar Duplex, no en la casa de alguien más, no en la calle, en el parque, en el mercado. Porque Mathías no se podía poner la máscara de servicio y coquetear con él como coqueteaba con las jóvenes que iban solas, o bromear como cuando hacía chistes tontos para los niños pequeños. La idea de encontrarse a Sigurd en la fila del supermercado o en una reunión en casa de alguien con pocas personas en la que lo tendría de frente a una mesita para café de distancia le causaba un repeluz que le ponía de punta los vellos de los brazos. Normalmente evadía los lugares con pocas personas de manera obsesiva, a menos que estuviera seguro, cien por ciento seguro, de que él no estaría ahí.

Es que hay que entender, hay que entender que el muy idiota, por enojado que estuviera, era un ninja si se trataba de evadir sus problemas emocionales. Pero tarde o temprano habría consecuencias. Y el primero en hacérselo notar fue Lars.  
En el momento en el que Lars entró al departamento lo supo. Mathías no desempacó inmediatamente, lo cual no era exactamente una sorpresa sabiendo lo cansado que podía estar. Pero en cuanto entró en la sala notó que la caja de telescopio, golpeada de las esquinas de tanto ajetreo de los viajes, estaba en la mesa de la sala, junto a un Mathías meditabundo.

"No entiendo por qué no lo dejas en Klitmøller. Ni siquiera lo utilizas aquí, que tienes uno mejor."  
"La mayoría de la gente dice _'hola.'_ " Le contestó Mathías con una sonrisa.  
"Me avisaste que habías llegado hace dos horas, y te saludé." Lars se sentó en el sofá de enfrente mientras el danés hacía un esfuerzo por sentarse de nuevo y levantarse.  
"¿Me extrañaste?" Le preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina con intención de poner algo de café.  
"Me diste unas vacaciones maravillosas." Lars rodó los ojos.

Mathías solo rió y mientras se disponía a abrir un frasco de café fresco, Lars miró fijamente el telescopio con una mano empuñada en el mentón.

"Te traje unos chocolates, a ti y a tus hermanos. Y también traje para Antonio. Deberíamos hacer un fiesta o algo. Traje regalos para todos."

"¿ _Y por qué no solo me trae algo a mí?"_ ...pensamientos egoístas de Lars. Pero _,_ maldita sea, de verdad quería que el estúpido danés se diera cuenta, de lo mucho que deseaba algo más de él. De unos meses para acá que se lo estaba restregando en la cara y Mathías no parecía atrapar una sola pista.

Porque su cabeza siempre estaba en otra parte.

"Mathías." Lo llamó Lars con voz queda mientras el danés salía de la cocina.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por que sigues usando ese telescopio?"

"¿Eh?¿Por qué?" Mathías se sentó y le miró desconcertado.

"El que te ayudé a comprar es mil veces mejor que ese telescopio de aficionado"

"Si… bueno..." Mathías se rascaba la nuca tratando de encontrar una razón que darle al holandés. "La verdad es que..."

"Me estoy cansando de esto." Dijo en un tono bastante más rudo de lo que intentaba. Mathías solo se congeló, mirándole con las cejas arqueadas y media frase en la boca. "De verdad, no se si eres imbécil o simplemente eres un cínico." Lars se levantó y tomó su abrigo de nuevo. Mathías aún no entendía muy bien el asunto. "Siempre, siempre es él quien está en tu cabeza. Y sería el colmo de la estupidez si no sabes de qué te hablo."

"¡Pues no se de qué me hablas!" Mathías se levantó exaltado y más que ofendido. Lars en cambio, que estaba ahora el doble de molesto, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro. Sus narices casi se tocaron y se miraban con una intensidad sofocante. De repente Mathías sintió como si se encogiera.

"Tú y yo estuvimos haciéndolo hace un tiempo Mathías….pero no fue mi nombre el que dijiste la última vez."

"¿Eh?"

"Si tanto extrañas a _Sigurd_ ve y díselo. Que él lidie con tus idioteces porque yo estoy cansado." Dicho esto, Lars le dejó y ir y sobre la mesa para café, dejó caer su llave del departamento antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse por donde entró, azotando la puerta estruendosamente.  
Mathías se sintió terriblemente mal ese día. Lo peor era la culpa, en parte por haberle hecho tanto daño a Lars, que malentendió sus sentimientos. Pero en su mayoría, era la culpa de sentir un repentino alivio de que Lars se hubiera ido.

No lo iba a extrañar demasiado.

Lo que si lo puso de malas, era que dos días más tarde, al regresar al Midnight, todo el maldito personal tenía una idea de qué había pasado. Tendría que vetar a Emma uno de estos días, que cuando esta clase de cosas pasaban, de repente ella y Feliks eran los mejores amigos.

 **Lunes 15 de Septiembre, 3:20 pm. Depósito del MidnightEspresso.**

"¿Estás segura de que te dejan descansar aquí?" Preguntó Emil en voz baja, tomando la mano de Michelle que lo guiaba adentro del pequeño depósito.

"Mathías no lo sabe, pero la señora Astrid y yo a veces veníamos a tomar café cuando me tocaba descansar."

"¡Pero Astrid no está!"

"Sabes que Mathías no se enoja" Rió Michelle levemente. "Anda, solo vamos a descansar veinte minutos, ¡no a robar un banco!" Con esto, Emil se resignó, y tomó asiento frente a ella en un balde de plástico en el fondo del lugar que más que depósito parecía armario, dándole la espalda a la puerta, Mientras Michelle se sentaba en un banquito de madera con la espalda contra unas repisas. De unos días para acá, Michelle tendía a encerrarse con él en lugares pequeños, o a jalarlo a una mesa después de que terminaban sus turnos solo para charlar de cualquier cosa. Se preguntaba como una niña de tan pequeña complexión tenía tanta voluntad de hacer lo que le plazca. Debe juntarse demasiado con Feliks. Si fuera mayor probablemente ella estaría dirigiendo el café o algo.

"Oye, ¿entonces qué paso con Mathías y tu primo hace algunos años?" Definitivamente esta mujer se juntaba demasiado con Feliks.

"¿Cómo esperas que sepa yo de eso?!" Emil contestó, viéndose ofendido.

"¡Ay vamos! ¡Vives con él! ¿Esperas que crea que nunca le has preguntado?" De hecho, Emil no lo esperaba. Abrió la boca un par de veces tratando de formular algo lo suficientemente inteligente como para safarse de la situación, pero al final no le quedó más que soltar un bufido y recargar el mentón en un puño cerrado, con el codo en la rodilla, mirando con el ceño fruncido un saco de harina en una repisa.

"Solo te lo diré una vez." Contestó con los dientes apretados. "¡Y no quiero que nadie sepa que te lo dije yo!" Michelle asintió con la ansiedad de un espectador. "Es sencillo. Sigurd llegó a casa en la madrugada y encontró a Gilbert y a Mathías durmiendo juntos. Es todo. Luego decidió empacar e irse antes de que Mathías se diera cuenta."

"Ay dios…" Michelle de repente se puso derecha paralizada. Emil atestiguó el sorprendente fenómeno de como alguien con la piel tan oscura como ella podía obtener tal nivel de palidez.

"Michelle ¿Estás bien?" Le miró con desconcierto, pero se heló al notar que ella no lo miraba a él, y que posiblemente estaba mirando a un muerto o algo. Pero al mirar por encima de su propio hombro se dio cuenta, y su piel, en cambio, obtuvo tonalidades de rojo tan intensas y variadas que los pimientos en las repisas arriba sintieron vergüenza.

Mathías estaba ahí, recién había abierto la puerta con tres cajas apiladas en sus brazos. En su caso, el avergonzado sería Gilbert, porque hasta sus pecas empalidecieron luego de llegar en el segundo menos oportuno y escuchar la corta narración de Emil.


	6. Octubre

Las siguientes semanas fueron quizá las más incómodas para Emil y Michelle.

Un repentino silencio invadía el café. Ni siquiera Feliks decía algo con respecto a súbita actitud de su jefe. Mathías estaba como aletargado. Distraído.

Hasta el siguiente día 4...

 **Domingo 4 de Octubre. 02:45 am. Librería Fritz, número 110 interior C.**

"Explícame otra vez ¿Qué pasó?" Elizabeta estaba sentada en un taburete, tratando de limpiar el rostro de un alemán recostado en el sofá, irritado y con un moretón fresco alrededor de la nariz. "¡No te qudes dormido!"

"Te digo que no se por qué, pero de repente llegó al Duplex con ganas de pelea." La voz ronca de Gilbert sonaba ridícula con la inflamación nasal. La hemorragia apenas se había detenido retenida por conos de papel higiénico y él sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar.

"Es absurdo. ¿Estás seguro de que no estaba borracho?"

"No pega tan fuerte cuando está borracho. Pero estaba tan furioso que hasta Berwald se alteró. No tuvieron que sacarlo, salió casi tan rápidamente como entró."

"¿No te defendiste? ¿Y tu hermano?" 

"Lo intenté, pero yo si estoy borracho, y Ludwig estaba en el baño."

"¿Quién se cree este imbécil? ¿Que puede pegarle a quien quiera sin darle explicaciones? ¿Qué le pasa?" Elizabeta rechinaba los dientes y se le subía el resentimiento a la cabeza mientras apretaba un hielo envuelto en un paño en el tabique recién acomodado de Gilbert.

"Me edtad ladtimando"

"¿Qué?"

"Lid..."

"Ah, disculpa." Y la húngara le soltó la nariz.

 **6:40 am.**

Sigurd recién salía del edificio camino al trabajo, con un portaplanos en le espalda que colgaba junto a su mochila. El viento ya enfriaba, y podía ver el vapor que salía de su boca y sus fosas nasales.

Inmerso en sus planes para el día, que incluían salir del trabajo temprano, ir por un café y después regresar a casa para no saber del mundo, entre otras delicadezas. Todo pintaba para ser un buen día.

Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir una mano pesada en el hombro.

Lo que fuera que le quedara de sueño, desapareció al caer en la realización, de que la mano le era tan familiar como el rostro del dueño al girar a verlo.

Y qué horror de realización, porque si recordaba a la perfección el rostro de Mathías, cada facción y detalle en este, no recordaba haber visto una mirada tan llena de _odio_ en su vida.

Lo siguiente fue un recuerdo borroso. Un boost repentino de adrenalina al recibir una bofetada.

Mathías suspiró como aliviado antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Ahora me vas a escuchar. Lo que pasó hace un par de años años fue- "

Interrumpido.

Ingenuo fue de su parte suponer que Sigurd se quedaría quieto luego de tal agresión, y se dio cuenta de su error con un puño justo en la nariz que casi lo hizo caer hacia atrás. Idiota.

Ahora él estaba enfadado, o.k.

Aunque quizá siempre lo estuvo.

Pero la cosa no se detuvo ahí. Porque si algo es cierto, es que podían ir de ciudadano promedio a berserker en 0.05 segundos.

Varios intentos inútiles de someter al otro y muchos codazos y patadas bien repartidos mas tarde, y la idea de diálogo que Mathías tenía cuando esperaba a Sigurd a la vuelta de la esquina de su departamento desapareció entre el tráfico y fue arrollada por una patrulla que, por casualidad iba pasando. Casualmente alarmada por el pánico de las señoras que posiblemente habían llamado, aterradas ante la vista dos tipos enormes a punto de matarse a golpes a primera hora de la mañana.

Buen día, por supuesto.

Mis pelotas.

Aún dentro de la patrulla no podían dejar de lanzarse miradas asesinas e insultarse en tres idiomas diferentes, porque estaban tan enojados que ya ni siquiera podían decidirse por uno, y tomó dos oficiales para cada uno para lograr someterlos. En ese momento, lo único que querían era quizá sacarse el resentimiento a golpes.

Fue una suerte que no tuvieran que compartir celda, porque hubieran terminado hospitalizados o algo así. Se limitaron a seguirse insultando toda la noche en sus lenguas madres y tuvieron que recurrir a otros lenguajes cuando se les acabaron las ideas y esa noche Mathías aprendió que Sigurd había estado puliendo su islandés en los últimos años. Qué cosas.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, pagaron la multa y fueron liberados, y por pura suerte y muchas explicaciones y negociaciones más tarde, ninguno fue deportado.

Bendito sea el gigante amable que tenía como primo, Berwald se encargó de ir por Mathías a la comisaría, y prometió (aunque un poco de mala gana) no decir nada al respecto, porque no quería que le diera algo a la tía Astrid (ya fuera del susto o de la risa).

Sigurd no corrió la misma suerte quizá, y fueron Arthur y Vlad quienes fueron por él, para dejarlo en el departamento no sin un par de buenas horas de sermones alternados con comentarios burlones con respecto a las actuales condiciones de su cabello y su rostro, sin mencionar el absurdo general de la situación.

Pero no ponía demasiada atención a lo enfadado que estaba Arthur y como Vlad estaba a punto de tener un paro cardiaco de la risa. Más bien estaba intrigado, porque, además de que el cuerpo le dolía a horrores, estaba casi seguro de que tenía una mordida en el tobillo derecho y no tenía el valor de verificar.

?

–

 **Viernes 9 de Octubre. 6:45 pm.**

Sigurd, sentado en una terraza de un café completamente distinto del usual, jugaba con un encendedor. Encendiéndolo y apagándolo y mirando fijamente la flama que iba y venía.

El lugar era pequeño. Y de unas cinco mesas en la terraza solo esa estaba ocupada.

La cabeza le punzaba a horrores y la vista se le nublaba, siendo el mecanismo en su mano lo único que lograba calmar sus nervios, y aferraba su vista a él como quien se aferra a la vida.

Tenía el ojo morado y los rasguños y moretones en los brazos y otras partes del cuerpo apenas comenzaban a sanar. Llevaba una venda en el tobillo y los nudillos de ambas manos estaban raspados o moreteados. Quien desconociera la naturaleza de la situación probablemente sospecharía que fue atacado por tres tipos a la vez.

Y las condiciones de Mathías no eran mejores. Llegó y se sentó frente a él, con las mismas lesiones en el rostro con un plus de una nariz rota, pero esa cobrada por Gilbert. Vale, esa la merecía.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Ambos recargados en sus respaldos lo más lejos del otro posibles. Sigurd logró retirar su mirada del encendedor y fijarla en el rostro tranquilo del danés, que a pesar de todo se arregló y perfumó a la perfección, un contraste ridículo entre sus condiciones y su vestimenta.

Silencio. El encendedor fue dejado en la mesa y los dedos cruzados sobre su regazo.

"Te vez asqueroso."

"Parece que te atropelló un tren."

Luego de una intensa competencia de miradas que pareció durar la eternidad, ambos sufrieron un ataque de risa que pasó de la discreción a la absoluta histeria en pocos segundos.

Llevaban tiempo sin reír de esa forma.

Sus risas se fueron apagando poco a poco, con bastante dificultad. Mathías fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

"Lo siento..." Carraspeó, y desvió la mirada al borde de la mesa.

"No lo sientes." Sigurd le miró con media sonrisa.

"Tienes razón, no lo siento en absoluto." Mathías frunció el ceño.

"Ni yo."

Otra pausa, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos con seriedad. De nuevo, Mathías dio el primer paso.

"Debiste llamarme." Su voz era ahora grave, y apenas pareció abrir los labios al hablar, como dudando. Pero recobró el valor de inmediato. "Estuve semanas buscándote."

"Lo se."

"Estaba preocupado."

"Lo se."

"¿Entonces por qué- ?"

"¿No es obvio?" Sigurd alzó un poco más la voz.

"Jamás me acosté con Gilbert. Es mi amigo, maldita sea, pero no es mi clase de tipo. Ni siquiera… ugh..." No hubo respuesta, y él continuó. " Él estaba borracho, y yo estaba exhausto. No pensé que fueras a llegar, y si me hubieras dejado encontrarte tal vez te hubiera explicado."

"¿Y cómo hubiera sabido que decías la verdad?" La voz de Sigurd se apagó un poco más.

"Jamás te haría algo como eso, Sigurd..." Mathías se recargó en la mesa, acercándose un poco más para mirarlo a los ojos. "Yo te… yo… jamás creí que pensarías eso de mi..."

"¿Por qué no lo hubieras hecho, huh? ¿Por qué esperar a alguien que no veías mas de dos horas y a veces los fines de semana?" La voz se le quebraba un poco. Los ojos húmedos y un nudo en la garganta.

"Sigurd..."

"Estabas solo Mathías. Y no había nada que ninguno de los dos hubiera podido hacer, no en ese momento." El noruego tragó saliva, y sus facciones se deformaron hasta parecer furioso. "¿Por qué no lo hubieras hecho? Estabas tan triste..."

"Sigurd..."

"Estabas triste y solo y frustrado y no tenías por qué esperarme."

"Yo hubiera esperado siglos. Tú no me necesitabas."

Otro silencio prolongado, Sigurd desvió la mirada a sus zapatos, pero aún podía sentir la de Mathías encima.

"Yo necesitaba estar seguro que me esperabas."

Podía sentir como su corazón golpeaba histéricamente en su interior. Mathías no supo que responder hasta momentos después.

"Yo no estaba triste, Sigurd. Oye, siempre estuve orgulloso de tí." el noruego fijó su atención de nuevo en él, como entre incrédulo e irritado. "Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera. No paraba de hablar de tí, Bewald estaba harto!"

"Eso… eso es muy tonto..." Sigurd rió un poco.

"Diablos, y eres tan inteligente… tan genial que no tenía idea de por qué seguías conmigo. Todo el mundo se lo preguntaba, el por qué seguías con un idiota como yo..."

"Mathías…"

"Pero nunca me sentí solo. Porque siempre llegabas de todas formas. Eventualmente, te tendría solo para mí, solo debía ser paciente..."

"… "

"Tú si estabas triste."

Sigurd tragó saliva y su corazón se hundió en su estómago ante la realización de que, quizá, desde el momento en que decidió salir del cuartito que le rentaba la anciana esa mañana, desde que pidió una taza de leche para una criatura tan sola como él, desde la primera mirada, desde la carrera bajo la lluvia, desde las estrellas bajo el balcón, Sigurd jamás dejó de estar triste.

Quizá un poco anestesiado, pero triste.

Triste y asustado de este gran gran mundo. Y triste porque por más que lo intentara, difícilmente se permitía reconocer que podía tener algo para él solo finalmente. Porque era un muchacho inmaduro. Porque todo se sentía tan fuera de balance y todo se deterioraba, y el universo se lo tragaba todo, y que Mathías no tenía por qué aguantar esa tristeza, disfrazada de ira, disfrazada de promesas y de esperanza que decaían y se perdían en el vacío de la rutina que lo ayudaban a soportarse a sí mismo. A olvidarse de sí.

Estar solo se volvió tan cómodo después, su soledad lo estaba consumiendo pero no parecía ser capaz de estar del todo lejos de la gente, a pesar de que había otro mundo en su cabeza.

Pero cuando Mathías entraba y consumía su mundo y todo lo hacía brillar y había risas y luz y alegría y esperanza, y calor, y había un fondo en el pozo, un fondo maravilloso.

Finalmente, falso.

Pero Sigurd creció, y maduró en este tiempo solo, a pesar de que Mathías jamás pareció salir del todo de su cabeza. Siempre estaba ahí.

"Te extrañaba." Musitó Sigurd por fin. Mathías tardó en contestar.

"Te extraño."

Y por un momento, Sigurd se veía tan indefenso...

En una expresión que Mathías jamás se imaginó que viviría para ver, el noruego arqueó las cejas, le miró a los ojos con los labios entreabiertos y sus ojos por fin liberaron las lágrimas, que parecían no tener fin sobre sus mejillas. No emitió ni un sonido.

Pocos segundos más tarde, se percató de que su rostro estaba húmedo y que Sigurd estaba tomando su mano por encima de la mesa.

Maldita sea, fue suficiente el recuerdo de su tacto para no poder parar más. Tuvo que cubrir su rostro con la mano desocupada, como tratando de retener sus lágrimas mientras se aferraba al agarre del noruego, y el caso de aquel no era distinto.

Y ahí estaban, los dos imbéciles, llorando en silencio en medio de un cafecillo vacío en alguna parte olvidada de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto el mundo seguía girando, y la gente a su alrededor seguía dirigiéndose a lugares y pensando cosas importantes.

Viviendo.

Pero cuando las lágrimas cesaron, ellos dos sintieron como si tuvieran que empezar a vivir de nuevo, porque el primer intento no resultó.

Idiotas.

Absolutos idiotas.

–

Cuando a tarde llegó a su declive y entró la noche, ambos caminaron fuera del café.

Era curioso, porque al preguntar que había sido de ellos los últimos años hablaban de fechas lejanas como si se tratara de los eventos de la semana pasada. No había mucho que decir realmente, excepto que los dos habían madurado, de formas distintas.

De vez en cuando intercambiaban risas, una palmada en el hombro, un roce de manos, una mirada, y dejó de ser incómodo.

Podían seguir así por siempre, diablos, se extrañaban tanto…

Y la caminata llegó a su fin al llegar al edificio de Mathías.

Tal vez caminaron tan lentamente porque no sabían como lidiar con la despedida.

Silencio y una mirada prolongada frente al portón, como si fueran adolescentes.

Mathías se rascó la nuca y miró al piso.

"Si no estás ocupado, podríamos vernos la próxima semana, pero solo si no se te..."

"¿En donde mismo a la misma hora?"

"...sí… sí! En donde mismo."

"¿Viernes?"

"Viernes, sí." Mathías carraspeó, Sigurd le miraba inexpresivo y ninguno de los dos se movía.

Entonces el calor de la mano del noruego recorrió su mejilla, y lo siguiente que recuerda fueron sus labios sobre los suyos por unos segundos.

Sigurd se fue sin decir nada y Mathías se quedó parado unos momentos más frente al portón, con la mirada nublada, el espectro en sus labios le hacía cosquillas y el corazón golpeaba dentro de su pecho tan fuerte que se preguntaba si Sigurd podría escucharlo.

Llegó a plantearse el haber muerto el mismo día de la pelea porque mientras subía las escaleras a su piso sentía que caminaba en nubes en un estado de absoluta felicidad.

Genuina y absurda felicidad.

 **Nota:** _Welp, ahí está._

 _Lo que sigue quizá ya se lo imaginen. Pero MidnightEspresso no se va a terminar aquí, pienso convertir esto en un AU completo, llegará el momento de brillar para otras parejas también._ _Más información pronto en mi perfil_ _;)_

 _Nos vemos pronto!_


End file.
